Love and Redemption
by OnceDeadTwiceShy
Summary: What if Sasuke met someone during his stay with Orochmaru's? A girl that reminded him of his blonde dobe? What if Itachi hadn't killed his clan, but wasn't there in time to save his family? In this story, follow Sasuke and his friend Midnight through his time trying to redeem himself with his family and his once lover and her time trying to remember who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first AU, but please review honestly.

 _ **Prologue**_

The sound of feet thumping against the ground of the forest floor was soft, yet quick. Even the padding sound of a large black wolf running alongside him was soft, but yet quick too. Trees and bushes of such seemed to be a blur around the two as they continued to speed through. There was no panting of the wolf or of the person next to the creature, though they had been running for more than half the day. The only sound was the warm wind blowing around the pine trees. Summer was coming to an end and a certain raven, pale skinned, stubborn teenager couldn't help but think of the time he defected his village and why.

His family was murdered in cold blood by no other than the leader of Akatsuki, though he wasn't at the time. His friends, dead. His family, dead. His beloved parents...dead. Why? For what? Uchiha Sasuke did not know, but intended to find out.

The only family member he had left was his older brother, Uchiha Itachi. Who, in all eyes of the village, is the most perfect shinobi...until he failed to protect his family, but Sasuke. Sasuke use to look up to him, wanting to beat him at something so he could be the top. Itachi was his role model and he, Sasuke, use to admire him so much. But after those tragic events, that admiration was lost. Sasuke couldn't understand that, at the age of eight when it happened, the most advanced shinobi there is in the Uchiha clan, couldn't kill a single enemy. Why were they spared? Why didn't Itachi fight to protect them?

Itachi had tried to explain, tried to make him understand that it was too late to save anyone but him. But the walls of denial and pride were up and holding strong in Sasuke at a very young age. The bond he had with his once so-called brother was torn to pieces and burned to ash. Itachi was no Uchiha if he chose not to go after their parents murderer. Sasuke hated his brother and refused to even acknowledge him like some bratty kid.

Until a certain blonde, blue eyed, loud mouth, annoying...amazing kid pushed himself into his life. Sasuke had never seen someone with such characteristics. Someone who was a dobe, a class fool, couldn't even make a single clone to save his life...had so much determination to get into the academy...had actually gotten in. Uzumaki Naruto.

At first, Sasuke hated everyone and had a single goal in mind: Revenge for his clan. Seeing as no one, not even his brother, cared enough to go after this monster. No one but Sasuke. So, naturally he pushed everyone to the side and only focused on getting stronger to avenge his clan. But, Naruto had pushed back and continued to annoy him, to pester about him...to know who he was...and he did.

Naruto was the first person to see him as, well him. Not his brother's copy or below him. Not even the sad kid that lost his family but his brother. No, he saw Sasuke for him and everyday he tried to get Sasuke to open up and smile at least a few times. And it had worked.

Those two years around him made him feel as if it was okay to feel again. To allow someone into your life again. Not to push people away like he was doing for a long while now. One day, the change in Sasuke happened. The warmth he felt every time he was around his blonde...made him feel lighter. Perhaps he even loved the boy.

But wasn't a boy liking another...well a _boy_ wrong? Wasn't he suppose to like girls as a normal boy would? Sasuke watched Naruto flirt countless times with their female teammate, Haruno Sakura. Though Sasuke never really took an interest to girls before because he viewed them as weak. So, why was he feeling like this towards his blonde friend?

For days he pondered why he liked him as a friend _only_. Putting up facts together in his mind. Sure, Naruto might not be the brightest kid in the world...and tends to jump into battle with no plan at all (more like every time). Also, he was a friend that Sasuke allowed to be around him. Not very many people could say that. Actually only Naruto could say that really. Besides, the only reason why he allowed such a thing was because Naruto knew him and accepted him for him. And that one thing made him feel... happy. This feeling slowly made the ice around his heart melt and Fate turned the tables around.

Itachi had been walking to his brother's room to check on him, as he did every morning, when the door was pulled opened so fast, he didn't even feel his brother's arms around his waist for the first few seconds. And when he did, the shock was major. Sasuke hadn't spoken to him since he was nine, after claiming he was too weak to even go after the murderer and that he wished he would have died with the family. It hurt so badly to Itachi, that he had driven himself into nothing but silence and acting if he wasn't there to begin with, accommodating to his brother's wishes. Those words could never be taken back, but he hoped that Sasuke would see the truth and eventually go back to his little brother.

Itachi of course kept watch on him, something Sasuke hated, and when he first took notice of the blonde boy he knew when Naruto was five, coming into Sasuke's life and Sasuke was seeming like a small part of himself...a small smile cracked his stoic face.

But the day Sasuke hugged him so tight, started to cry and sputtering out apologies about how he was wrong to do what he did and that Itachi had every right not to forgive him, did the mask and walls crack and crumble to nothing. Itachi fell to his knees and pulled his brother to his chest and hugged him in a tight embrace, promising to never let him go. Sasuke sniffled and promised the same.

 _"I love you, Itachi..." he whispered in his ear after the crying had stopped._

 _"I love you more, little brother..." Itachi responded with a smile and silent tears of love and happiness slipped free._

The brotherly bond was coming back and forming even stronger than the first. They were a family once more and life seemed easier with the burden of the massacre lifting. Even Naruto was invited to stay with them and not live in his crummy old apartment. Naruto was so ecstatic that he jumped into Sasuke's arms and kissed him. Actually kissed him! And not by accident like the first day of school.

 _Naruto pulled back and looked down in embarrassment as the shocked raven seemed like he was about to kill the blonde. "I'm sorry! I-I...umm...I don't ahhh!" Naruto screamed when he was pulled forward roughly and got a soft pair of lips tapping his cheek. Sasuke had not gotten mad, but kissed his cheek in acceptance of what it was. Sasuke had thought it over and over as why he shouldn't like a boy period. But his heart won out when the blonde kissed him._

This sent Naruto into shock, which Sasuke broke with a soft laughter. Though that didn't really help. Uchiha Sasuke, laughing like a normal person, even kissing someone! A boy at that! But Naruto smiled and kissed his cheek back. Two months they were happy. Two months Sasuke slowly returned to himself. It stunned everyone that this was happening and the fact that Sasuke "seemed" to be dating (technically they were but no one knew, but Itachi) the idiot, a few of his fan girls (more like all) tried to gang up on Naruto, but of course Sasuke defended him, which lead to Naruto defending himself about Sasuke defending him. Ah, young love is a beautiful thing. Life seemed beautiful.

Until, Itachi was found nearly dead in the living room by Sasuke.

Sasuke was in horror and the hatred that was once going away...came back in boiling rage. His brother was attacked. He was nearly _killed_. The Hokage said she would find who did this and make them pay for it, but he knew who it was. Who else could have done something like this in broad daylight?

 _Someone who has done in it in the middle of the night._

Sasuke didn't leave the his brother's side for a week. Refusing to eat or sleep or even talk to his boyfriend. He took in every detail on Itachi's beaten body. The cuts on his face suggest the attacker aimed for his eyes. The bloodied lip says the intruder did a quick hit to throw him off. The lacerations on his arms, stomach, legs and chest say that the attacker aimed low and when he was down, he teased him with his sword. And the hole two inches from his heart was the final blow. Itachi was in the hospital for two weeks recovering, but only a week before he woke up did Sasuke decide his path. Touching his cursed seal that the damn snake gave him after he attempted with Itachi, his mind made up.

Uchiha Sasuke was going to get stronger to avenge his family and his brother. Nothing and no one would stop him. He would follow through with defecting his village. What good was it to him? What training was helping him? Nothing! He lost sight of his goal. Let his guard down...all because of some blonde dobe! All because of Naruto! Well, he wouldn't let that happen ever again.

 _"Fate is a cruel thing. It never gives you the choice. What would you know about losing your family?" Sasuke shouted when Naruto had pinned him. "You've been alone all your life! You wouldn't know the pain of losing them before your eyes!" Sasuke spat._

Seeing his brother lying in a pool of his own blood was like reliving that night all over again. He couldn't bare it and he would put an end to it. To all of it. Even if it meant leaving to go to some creep to get stronger. Even if he leaves his brother.

Even if it meant leaving...the one he loves.

Because Fate is cruel, but not as cruel as everyone thinks. Some things are meant to happen.

Some things are not. It doesn't mean to give up

Sasuke shook his head of the memories free and focused on the trail ahead of him. They had a lot of travelling to do, but not as much as three years ago. Or even six years ago from the time he was thirteen and left.

A low growl caught his attention quick and stopped to see his wolf friend with her shiny black head raised in the air, sniffing for something. Sasuke paid close attention to her body movement and language. Body standing proudly at six foot seven, muscles tense and lips slightly raised to show the tip of her sharp teeth with ears perked up. She was sensing something or someone near.

Midnight is her name for obvious reasons. She has pure black fur and even black eyes, covering the whites in her eyes. Though the fur part wasn't why he named her Midnight. It was her eyes. Eyes that are nothing but black, though she can see just fine (better than a normal human or trained ninja). Eyes that are darker and deeper than his own. Eyes that holds so much pain, yet hard to tell what she is thinking, much like himself. This wasn't your average wolf if the height didn't give it away. No, Midnight is extraordinary and reminded him of his blonde that he pushed away. Was Naruto even considered still his? Probably not.

Midnight lowered her head and scratched at the Earth below her massive paw three times, then pointed her head to the west. Which translated to: A threat is three miles west of where they stood. So, west they went and though you wonder why, because Sasuke is hunting someone. So every threat or human threat (animals have a tendency to come after Midnight), Sasuke goes to investigate.

But when they're closing in, a burst of chakra hits them and Sasuke knew very damn well who that belongs to.

 _~End Chapter One~_

Alright, well here's chapter one. Please review!

Thank you!

Yours truly, OnceDeadTwiceShy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two! Bold Italics are Kurama speaking and regular Italics is Naruto thinking or responding to the fox.

 _ **Encounter**_

Six and a half years ago, Uzumaki Naruto was placed in the ninja academy of Konoha. The place where you learn how to become a great ninja. The place he earned a spot in after saving his sensei, Iruka. The place where he met his rival, friend... and lover, Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke, the one who use to beat him at fights, and the one every girl was after. He had his very own fan club, but as if that mattered to the raven. After his family was killed, practically disowning his older brother, nothing mattered to him but avenging his clan. Naruto had heard enough of it to get annoyed by it. How could a single person feel nothing but rage? How could he claim that Konoha, a.k.a his home, was weak and doing nothing about his clan? Then again, Uchihas have always been weird. But Naruto decided to make him his rival and hopefully make the guy feel something other than hate. I mean, he had to of felt something, right?

So, the never ending comments and questions and snide remarks did he persist and when the day of their first mission when Sasuke took the blow for him, did he realize Sasuke wasn't a cold-hearted teme as he seemed.

Well, still a teme, but not cold-hearted...at the time.

After that, Naruto tried even harder to get to know the guy. It took him at least a year to build their bond and it made Naruto glad that he finally found a friend. Someone who he could talk to, and hang out without being called a freak and treated like shit as he was all his life.

Naruto is a jinjuriki of the nine-tailed beast, Kyuubi, a.k.a Kurama. One of the most powerful tailed beasts out of them. But he didn't understand at a young age that was why people called him _monster_ and plenty of other colorful words.

Sasuke on the other hand never did. Never once questioned why people hated him. Never once asked why he seemed more advanced than the famous Uchiha. Only tried that much harder to beat Naruto. Sasuke always wanted to be equal and above.

Naruto smiled, _Like always...he just has to fill in that role of an Uchiha..._ he said to himself.

 ** _He is nothing but a complete asshole, who I wouldn't mind eating for breakfast!_** Kurama shouted back. The fox was never a fan of Sasuke and he some-what tolerated him once the two got together, only because his kit was happy and not lonely anymore. But after the fight in the Valley of End and those awful words he spewed, did he want to rip him in half and use his bones as toothpicks.

Of course, the brat wouldn't allow it.

Naruto gave an empty, quiet laugh as he stared at the fire. Sakura lay peaceful in her sleeping bag and Sai, Sasuke's replacement for Team Seven, sat next to the blonde, thinking of ways to start a conversation. And their team leader, Yamato, resting in his own sleeping bag.

 _He's always been one, Kyuu._ Naruto whispered at the caged fox, a sad smile on his whiskered features.

Kurama growled and says, **_I still wouldn't mind eating him. It is a demon's nature._**

Naruto sighed mentally and closed off the link. At least for the night.

Getting up and saying goodnight to Sai, he rolled out his sleeping bag and climbed in. Twisting and turning from the pressure of little rocks. He might not getting any sleep and if he couldn't clear his thoughts of his lover- correction-ex-lover. In truth, his mind was always filled about the raven. From how he was his rival to his friend and to someone he loved...still loves.

That day he kissed him out of excitement, only to pull back and fear he ruined everything between them. Everything he worked to build.

 _ **Nice one, Kit! Why don't you go over there and do one of those things you like to imagine about doing to him.** _ Kurama snickered and when he told him to shut up and looked down embarrassed, the fox bursted into howling laughter. Oh this was comedy gold for the beast.

Naruto tried to explain, failing very easily, did he get shocked big time from the soft cheek kiss Sasuke gave him.

 ** _Oh that is so not fair! That doesn't give me something to tease you about!_** Kurama whined, but secretly was happy the kid felt such happiness from the one kiss. After all, the kid didn't deserve what the villagers do to him just because he was locked in here. In fact, the fox felt responsible for him and even felt somewhat like the kid was one of his own.

But two months of wonderful days and nights with his boyfriend did everything go back to hell. Sasuke was back to his stoic, unfeeling self and that hurt him. But Naruto put a smile on his face and try to be there for him while Sasuke waited beside his brother. Kissing his cheek and telling him everything would be alright, but Sasuke would respond with his old "Hn." response and ignore him.

And what hurt even worse was when he left. When they fought each other and he couldn't stop him from leaving. The words he spat at him, such as _"You know nothing of seeing your family die before you!"_ or his personal favorite _"You never meant anything to me! I did it just to mess with you and that is all you... you freak!"_

 _I never meant a thing to him. What a lie that was. But how much it still hurts._ Naruto thought to himself. He knew Sasuke was lying, he knew. But he couldn't help but feel empty, like his heart was ripped out and crushed.

After that, he set out with pervy-sage and began his intense two year training. Promising Itachi that he would bring him back no matter what it took. And after years of searching and encountering him a few occasions with a strange wolf next to him, did he feel even more empty. Because Sasuke always told him that he was useless and wasting his time trying to do so. That it was pointless and he himself was pointless. Why did he have to be a teme still? Why did Fate have to be cruel to Sasuke? He wouldn't care what Fate decided with him. Besides after the fight with Pein and losing his godfather, he was use to it...being alone. Though nothing hurts even more than losing the ones you love.

The next morning the three got up and cleared camp, setting on their way to find Sasuke. Naruto put on his cheerful mood, though only half of it was true. If one were to look close enough, one would see slight bags under his eyes, the gleam in his bright blue eyes dimmed, the falseness of his smile and know that he was damaged, and that only one person could save him.

Sure, he lost his godfather and he grieved for weeks. He was close family and he wanted him to see him become Hokage. But Itachi was there, like many of his friends. Treating him like his own blood and that made the pain lessen. Even if it seemed Itachi was acting like Naruto was Sasuke.

But he sometimes wondered why didn't he listen to Sasuke and just give up on bringing him home? Why did he continue even though he knew what would happen when he encountered him again. The same dialogue. The same declare of bringing him home and the same hurtful words of why he would never come back. So why did he do this? Why does he keep searching after three years?

 ** _Because you love him, Kit. It's not in your nature to give up so easily. And because you know what he says is lies._** The fox said softly that made the blonde's eyes glisten with tears. Sure the fox is a bit of a jerk and the reason why the village hates him, but he knows that Kurama is a softy too. _Thanks, Kyuu._ He smiles at the fox and smiles a bit more wide on the outside.

Around late afternoon did trouble finds them.

Two men in a black cloak with red clouds standing in their way. One has long blonde hair pulled up hair into a ponytail and his bangs covering his left eye. His smirk couldn't be any creepier. The other has slicked back silver hair and a weapon with red and black blades. It was obvious that they belonged to the Akatsuki group. Everyone has heard of them and their leader.

"Well, looks like we found the beast, huh Hidan?" The blonde snickered.

"Let's get this over with. I'm fucking tired, Deidara." Hidan said bored and stood in a battle stance.

"Naruto they're too fast!" Sakura yelled when the fight was reaching the climax. The pinkette was covered in bruises and multiple cuts. Sai was running low on ink to help, seeing as the blonde one created things himself, but they blew up in your face. Yamato was losing his energy quickly. These members were tough to beat, but the hardest out of those he fought before.

Naruto growled and glared at the two. "Oh don't tell me you're getting tired?" Deidara teased and laughed. "The great Uzumaki Naruto is getting sleepy after a fight!" He continued, which lead to Naruto clenching his fists.

 ** _Assholes! They don't know who they're messing with! Let's show them the power of the nine-tails._** Kurama growled.

 _Let's._ And Naruto closed his eyes, sending out a burst of chakra.

Everyone watched as the energy swirled around him in an orange color. Deidara smiled and Hidan watched from behind. This ought to be good.

Naruto opened his eyes and was about to attack the blonde enemy, not noticing Hidan closing in from behind, until a growl and sharp yell of pain caused the energy to disappear and all of them turn to see what happened.

And when blue eyes landed on the one person he has been searching for, his heart stopped.

 ** _Oh, so the Uchiha and his pet have decided to join us. How lovely._** Kurama rolled eyes, but the large wolf pinning Hidan with its massive paw looked up at Naruto and growled lowly.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered as he watch the raven point his blade at Hidan's throat, glancing at him then back to Hidan.

"Well, look who it is. Uchiha fucking Sasuke." Hidan mocked, which had the wolf pressing onto his chest slowly.

"Tell me where _he_ is." Sasuke demanded calmly.

Hidan clenched his teeth from the pressure on his chest and chuckled, he knew who Sasuke was talking about. "Why? Want to avenge your poor dead family?" Midnight growled and pressed even harder, causing some ribs to fracture and Hidan to growl in pain.

Sasuke remained calm and pressed the tip of his blade to his throat. "Is there a problem with that?" He asked threateningly.

 ** _There's a problem with you, that's for sure._** Kurama spit out.

 _Kyuu!_ Naruto snapped at the fox, but the beast just rolled his eyes.

Midnight once again looked at the blonde ninja and growled lowly, confusing Naruto. _Is it growling at me? Why?_

 _ **Probably senses you're an idiot, that's why.** _ Kurama joked, though wondered the same thing.

 _I'm serious here, Kyuu._

 ** _So am I._** Kurama chuckled. But Kurama studied the wolf, noticing the way it stood, not in a animalistic way, but more of trained for battle type of stance. The way it twitched its ears, listening to its surroundings. And the way it held down the enemy, using its large paw as if it was a human's foot on his chest instead. Odd.

Seconds later, Midnight's ears caught the sound of something being chewed and looked to her right a few feet from Naruto to see another enemy standing there with his hands in pockets. Her eyes narrowed as she snarled, making Sasuke look towards the blonde.

What was he planning to do?

Another few seconds later, Deidara pulled his hands free and let go some clay shaped birds, flying right them.

Naruto shouted to everyone to jump back.

Hidan scrambled from the loose hold of the wolf seconds before the bombs went off. Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamato dived to the ground as the explosions erupted loud in their ears, deafening them for a bit.

All Sasuke felt was the heat of the bombs before his back met the ground. Hard. He never saw what happened, never saw that Midnight jumped in front of the bombs for him.

 _~End Chapter Two~_

Please review!

Thank you!

Yours truly, OnceDeadTwiceShy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three!

 ** _Home_**

Their ears rang loudly as they started to get up, looking around. The ground was scorched from the bombs, leaving black marks on the Earth. Eyes blinked rapidly to clear the dirt in them as the dust sorted out. Once the dust cleared, did then Naruto's eyes widen when he saw Hidan and Deidara standing over the unconscious body of the raven. The blonde tried to get to his feet, trying to get to his friend, but only stumbled on his weak legs. "No!" He yelled a little weak.

Hidan smirked at the spread out Uchiha, the wolf's body laying at his feet, and turned when he heard the yell of the blonde, only to smirk even more. He wondered what the kid would do if he ended the Uchiha's life. But did he want to deal with the wrath of Itachi? Everyone knew what Uchiha Itachi was capable of... Still, the offer was very tempting. So, he raised his blade, as Naruto was nearing, bringing it down on the Uchiha.

Only to hear the _clink_ of something hitting metal and the pressure of something stopping him. "What the?" He looked down to see a pair of sharp teeth biting his weapon and pushing it up.

"How is it even alive?" Deidara screeched. The damn wolf was holding the blade back from even touching Sasuke, pushing its weak body from the ground, up.

Naruto stopped and watched the wolf stand up on shaky legs with Hidan's weapon in its' mouth, growling. ** _Interesting..._ ** Kurama purred. This wolf just took a bomb to the side. A bomb! Wasn't it suppose to be dead? Or close to death? When Naruto looked to the ground, he saw a small pool of dark blood dripping from a large wound that indeed was from the bomb, but... oh this was too confusing.

Kurama watched the wolf push its shaking body to protect the Uchiha brat. He knew wolves could be very loyal to their packs. Even summonings, from what he has witnessed, are loyal to their summoner. But they only last for a short time. This wolf, each and every time Naruto manages to run into Sasuke, is always beside him. This was no ordinary summon of a wolf. Most defiantly not.

Midnight winced from the sting of the wound, but held her ground, pushing back. No way in hell was she going to let them touch Sasuke. Not a chance.

This shocked everyone there. They watched the wolf, the very one that was always by Sasuke's side, pushing back Hidan. Eventually, the large creature tightened its grip on the base, and swung Hidan and his weapon both to the side. Hidan landed harshly on his side with his scythe a few feet beside him, pissing both him and Deidara off. Turning his head from Hidan to the snarling wolf, Deidara reached back into his pockets to create another lethal bomb, or two. The wolf should have died the first time, but he would make sure it would this time.

Midnight pulled her lips back farther to show off her sharp teeth. She lowered her muzzle to the ground, not breaking eye contact with the enemy. Black fur stood up on edge as well as her tail, which seemed even much bigger than she already was. Legs were slightly bent to pounce at her next prey, having her shoulder blades pop out evenly. Black ears flattened against her head. A low, deep growl rumbled in her chest and erupted from her throat in a promise of hurt if he as so much as took one step towards her. Midnight was ready for battle. Even though her side burned with pain and dripped of her dark blood, she would fight until her heart stopped and she no longer could protect Sasuke. The one person she swore her life to. The one person she would die for.

But this slow, soothing feeling of her wound made her think that today was not the day.

Right before Deidara could even pull his hand out, his body went flying to the left. Midnight followed his movements with a no care look and turned her head to see the blonde kid, huffing and puffing. Naruto just taken out her target, but another one came running to her with his three bladed scythe.

Midnight growled, turned her head to him, and snapped her teeth at the silver haired man, before Naruto or anyone could move. A sharp painful cry was let loose from him. Midnight's teeth had sunk through his sleeves and into his flesh, her jaws locking on tight. "Stupid animal. Let go of me!" Hidan commanded.

And so she did. Throwing him to the ground first and ripped his tissue and muscles as she opened her mouth. Breaking the bone at his wrist and fracturing the rest. Hidan screamed in the agony it caused to move it and glared death at the wolf. His blood stained her white teeth and black lips, a pink tongue darting out to lick around her lips and have an evil glint in her eyes, though pitch black.

But that one action gave him a few seconds to swing his weapon with his good hand into her other side, deeply embedding itself in her skin.

Midnight yelp and staggered to stand up right. Only to have her legs give out and flop to the ground next to Sasuke. And before Naruto could reach Hidan, he disappeared as well as his blonde partner.

Naruto cursed and ran over to Sasuke. "Sakura!" He shouted as she ran over and knelt beside him. Glowing green hands went over his body, checking if he was alive. During this whole ordeal, not once did he twitch to get up.

Naruto held his breath for her answer and when she looked into his panicked eyes, she said, "He's alive. He just has a concussion and three broken ribs."

Naruto let his breath go in relief. "But we need to get him to Tsunade." Sakura informed him and his heart stopped. Sakura was right, they needed to get him to baa-chan, but he would be bringing him back. Back home like he promised. Unfortunately, Sasuke wouldn't be aware of it and would most likely try to kill everyone once he woke up.

Naruto weighed his options. Say no and leave him there or take him back and hopefully talk some sense into him.

"Take him, fast." He ordered Sakura and Sai. The two left along with Yamato as fast as they could with Sai using a hawk painting to carry all four of them. Naruto had said he would catch up once he did something.

Midnight panted in and out in harsh, uneven breaths. The world turning in circles of blurred images and colors. The wounds bled together, soiling the ground underneath her. She had watched the three in a haze take Sasuke from her view and she wanted to growl out and snap at them, but all came out was a weak whimper. Her body shook rapidly in coldness, the blood no longer keeping her warm as her eyes took in a hazy image of someone standing over her.

Naruto stood over the beast with a sad look. Sure he knew nothing of this wolf, but one thing. It protected Sasuke till its' last breath. He didn't know why or understood how, but felt pity for it was dying slowly. Blood slowed down to a simple drizzle of liquid. Flesh torn from the blades tearing out of its massive body. A creature such as this, protected the one he loves and he was thankful to it. He had watched it fight beside Sasuke. And fight for Sasuke, even with a wound weakening it.

So he squatted down and placed a large hand on its soft black head. He heard the soft growl, but didn't pull away. ** _It's a shame. Here I thought the beast would actually live._** Kurama put in, but Naruto ignored it.

"Thank you for your protection." He whispered. "You can rest now. I'll protect him." Naruto promised as he ran his hand over her silky head.

Midnight whimpered and growled again, her body too weak to do anything but that. And as the blurred image of him getting up, she barked softly and his body froze.

 _Like hell you will._

Naruto and Kurama both were stunned to hear a third party in his head. A female voice, responding back to his promise.

And the blonde look back to see the wolf glaring death at him before he remembered where he had to be and took off.

* * *

Night had fallen in it's blue-black color dotted with little white and yellow stars. Creatures of the day fell into a blissful sleep as the creatures of the night woke from theirs. The half moon provided little light for those awake. The air was silent as a man cloaked in black sped through the night. He had been gone far too long from his family.

Uchiha Itachi jumped from one tree branch to the next, stopping when he heard several twigs snap to his right. Pulling out a kunai from his pouch he activated his sharingan. Only to be confused when a large, injured wolf stumbled out and leaned against the tree trunk like a person would when out of breath.

Itachi slipped the knife back, the simple sound of metal hitting metal caused the wolf's ears to perk up and look right at him. Itachi didn't move as the creature stared at him. Why a wolf this size even existed didn't make sense to the Uchiha, but a wolf nonetheless. If the wolf feels he is a threat to it, then no doubt it would try to kill him.

 _Try_ is the key word. It was injured badly from what he could see on how it leaned to one side and its uneven breathing. That would be his advantage. But the wolf sniffed the air and point its black muzzle down, pushing off the tree and staggering forward. Itachi watched it careful not to make sudden moves and narrowed his eyes. Didn't Naruto mention something about a massive wolf that was always beside his little brother?

So, if this is the wolf, and he was certain that it is, then where is Sasuke? Itachi's heart sped up in fear. If this beast is injured and away from Sasuke, then where was it... Itachi looked past the wolf and saw that it was indeed heading for Konoha, five miles from where he stood.

Without a second thought, he jumped from the branch and to the next in Uchiha speed. Something told him his little brother was there. And if it happen to be true, all hell would break lose.

* * *

Tsunade closed the door behind her and took in a deep breath. Today's events were exciting to say the least. Sakura comes rushing in with a bloodied and unconscious Uchiha Sasuke. Traitor to his village and the last, along with his older brother, Uchiha in the clan. Also killed her former teammate, Orochimaru. And also hurt her figurative grandson. Tomorrow would be a long day and she needed something to get her through tonight. No doubt the council would be very pleased to discuss his execution.

The Hokage walked down the hallway to see her grandson sitting on a bench with his head down and arms hanging over his legs. His eyes seemed darker now and she couldn't help but put a light hand on his shoulder, awakening him from his thoughts.

Blue eyes met honey and looked fearful, but not of what happened. "How is he?" Naruto whispered and that hurt even more. Since she knew him, he was always bright and loud. But bring up Sasuke and that was a mask to cover up the pain.

Tsunade gave a small smile, knowing it'll ease something in him. "He's doing just fine. He should be healed in a few weeks." If Sasuke lived that long in the first place.

Naruto's eyes seemed to lighten and a smile almost formed on his face. But dropped with his next question. "What's going to happen to him?"

Tsunade's face turned serious and her hand dropped from his shoulder. "You know very well as I do what's going to happen." She said coldly and his eyes dropped. She didn't want to say it, but he had to learn to accept it. Sasuke chose his fate the moment he left, and unfortunately he had to pay for that.

The blonde woman saw Naruto's features slack and soon twist up in anger. He wouldn't accept it, she knew. He would do everything to keep him alive. His rival, friend and lover. That's all he had at the time close to his heart. So, she knelt down in front of him and cupped his whiskered cheeks, scrunched up and close to tears. "I will do everything possible to help him." She whispered, "But you have to let me do my job, Naruto. Do you understand?" She pressed her thumbs slightly hard on his cheek bones to make her point.

Naruto sniffed and nodded. He didn't want to, but he knew deep down he had to. He wiped his tears and let air pass through his lungs evenly. The Hokage smiled and kissed his forehead, standing up. "Can I see him?" He asked before she walked away. Turning her head towards him, she nodded and turned back to go to her next task.

Naruto stood up slowly and walked to the white door, gripping the handle and pushing it open. He stepped inside quietly and stared at his friend. His black mane a mess. His face relaxed and asleep. His arms slender, yet strong. His chest covered in white bandages.

The blonde didn't remember how he got to Sasuke's bedside, but he found himself staring at that face he loves so much. The perfect eyebrows and perfect lips that would judge him and smile at him and kiss him and form such wonderful words-

 ** _You do remember I am in here and can hear your perverted thoughts, right?_** Kurama cut in and made a gagging like sound.

 _They're not perverted_ , Kyuu. Naruto responded sadly and a single tan finger slid down the side of Sasuke's face. So soft and delicate, just as he remembered.

 ** _Ewww, gross! Stop, just stop!_** More gagging sounds followed by light laughter. Kurama was just trying to ease the tension and Naruto was grateful for that.

Naruto leaned closer to his face, feeling the warm breath blowing onto his cheek and sighed. "Please don't hate me for this." He pleaded softly and moved away back to the door. Taking one last look at him and leaving.

Tomorrow...is a day he didn't want to face.

 _~End Chapter Three~_

Please review!

Thank you!

Yours truly, OnceDeadTwiceShy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four!

Italics is Naruto thoughts or flash backs or the wolf

 _ **The Wolf**_

Itachi reached the gates of his village right at daybreak. The shift in guards had just changed and they saw Itachi approaching, they both cringed. "Morning Itachi." One greeted. "How was the mission?" he asked once Itachi was closer, trying to act like he didn't just witnessed his little brother bloodied and looking half dead.

The eldest Uchiha didn't respond, but looked back behind him to see if the wolf happened to be close. Last time he checked it was half a mile behind him and running fast. Very odd for a beast such as that one, but if it was looking for Sasuke and his little brother was here... well not something he wanted to think about. "Itachi?" the other asked when he remained quiet.

He turned back and looked at the two guards. "My brother is back, isn't he?" He asked and when the two cringed and looked at one another he took that as a yes. "Keep your eyes sharp for a large black wolf coming this way. It's looking for him and will try everything to get here. But it is injured, so use that against it." and without another word, he disappeared to leave the two confused.

Little did anyone know this wolf, other than its massive size, had a secret.

Itachi appeared in his kitchen where his wife was standing, making breakfast for their two children.

Mai Tsuki Uchiha. Former ANBU agent and an amazing ninja and mother of his two children. He had met Mai at the graveyard one day visiting his family. She too had lost her parents at the age of fifteen and lived with her aunt and uncle. He personally knew her uncle by being his captain. Mai had approached him, something hardly anyone could do, and started to talk, more like ramble to him, about how the morning was beautiful. But the skies were gray and full of rain clouds. How she found that beautiful made no sense and he told her so.

 _"Just because it looks dark and gloomy, doesn't mean that it's not as beautiful as a bright day."_

And those words made him see that there was light past the murders and his brother leaving. That it was okay to feel happy once again and he loved her for coming to him that day. And everyday since. She lights his world and makes each day without his brother and family easier because she was his family now.

After a few years, they married at twenty and three years later had two beautiful twin boys. The oldest, Taro was born with his eye color and light brown hair like his mother's. Jiro was born the opposite with thick black hair and gorgeous green eyes.

"I can sense you standing there, koi." Mai chuckled and turned back to her masked husband and approached him, smiling widely. Once a ninja, always a ninja.

"Mai," He whispered her name as she took off his mask to reveal his flawless face.

"What are you doing back so soon?" He was to be on a two week solo mission in the Land of Waves. He was back four days early, but she missed him something fierce.

"I know Sasuke is back." He stated blankly and Mai sighed, dropping her head.

"I figured you did." She didn't ask how but only smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "So, what are you planning?"

Itachi looked down at her average height, beating her by two inches. "Planning?" He asked puzzled.

"Yes, planning. Itachi I know you too well to know you are planning something or going to for your brother." Mai looked into those black eyes that showed the damage done to him.

"My brother deserves his punishment for leaving his village. He knew that and I know that. So, there is no help for him." Itachi said plain and simple, but Mai heard the small conviction in his voice.

Sighing and shaking her head, she went back to the stove to make the breakfast before the kids woke up. "I don't know who you're lying to, yourself or everyone." She said and he frowned.

"I wouldn't-" He was cut off by her soft huff and still figure.

"He is your brother, Itachi. I know what he did was wrong and hurtful most of all to you and to Naruto. So, don't tell me you're going to sit idly by while they take your brother and kill him." She warned and hung her head. "People make mistakes and deserve to make up for them. You know this and I know this. So please spare me the Uchiha talk about pride and just help him." Mai finally said and went back to her cooking.

Itachi looked down at the floor and let her words sink in. She was right in a way. People did deserve to make up for their mistakes, but how he was going to convince the council and the Hokage to let his brother live was troubling to him. But he would help his brother because in truth, he would die for his brother and so would a certain blonde.

He came up behind his wife and circled his arms around her slender waist, kissing the crown of her head and resting his chin on it. "I love you."

"I love you." She leaned into his chest for a moment before the soft thumping of four feet coming downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" The twins screeched at seeing their tall father and rushed toward him. Itachi chuckled and scooped them both in his arms, kissing their cheeks.

"There's my two boys. Have you been good for mom?" He looked at both as they nodded cheerfully and he smiled. "Good. Go get washed up for breakfast." He set them down as they raced to the bathroom.

Itachi headed upstairs and walked past Sasuke's room and to the spare room where the blonde was sleeping. Or so he thought when he opened the door to see the blonde sitting on the window sill with one leg up and his arm leaning on it, his eyes not looking at the people but using it to distract him while he thought about certain days and times.

Clearing his throat, he caught the blonde's attention with dark circles under his eyes and the Uchiha sighed. He wasn't sleeping again and that was a very bad habit. "Tell me what happened when you brought Sasuke back."

Naruto nodded, not bothering to question how he knew, and retold the tale of how there was a fight with two members of Akatsuki and how Sasuke and the wolf showed up, to how there were bombs and Sasuke was unconscious and the beast of a wolf fought back until Hidan hit it with his sword and killed the beast. He told how he promised the wolf that he would protect Sasuke and stopped.

The last part, Naruto seemed to be lost in his thoughts and Itachi pressed him to tell. "What is it?"

Naruto bit his lip worried. "I don't know, but when I left the wolf... I heard this voice say 'Like hell you will.'" Naruto repeated the words and Itachi raised his eyebrow, the blonde looked away.

"A voice? As in there was someone else there?" Itachi tilted his head.

"No. Nobody was there but the wolf and it was in my head, like Kyuubi, but a female voice. It sounded angry and when I looked back... I swear the wolf was glaring at me before it died." Naruto had been thinking for hours on this and how it was possible. Kyuubi was thrown off and was even curious to see if the wolf was possibly alive. But he saw it die before he left... right?

Itachi leaned forward with arms bent at the elbow and fingers resting on his lips, just like Sasuke use to do. This was very interesting. A voice entering Naruto's mind and telling him something like that after a promise was made. Hmmm.

"And the wolf is massive and has pure black fur, correct?" He looked at Naruto who nodded.

"Why?"

Itachi leaned back against the wall with eyes closed and arms folded. "I believe the wolf is alive." Naruto jumped up and went to shout out questions with wide eyes, but he held a up a hand for silence. "I saw it late last night, injured but still breathing. It was heading this way and I have told the guards to keep watch for it. If this wolf is the same one, then it will be looking for Sasuke and that can be dangerous for everyone."

Naruto gaped at him and blinked several times. "How? I-I watched the wolf die..." Naruto trailed off. He didn't understand how a creature of that size even followed Sasuke. He thought nothing liked Sasuke for a time.

"But did you check to see if it indeed die?" Itachi asked calmly.

Naruto shut his mouth and pulled his brows together in concentration. "No, but even a wolf that large couldn't possibly survive something like that, Itachi."

 _ **Though I wonder if it is alive. Then I wouldn't mind reaching inside its mind and seeing what it truly is.**_ Kurama purred at the mere thought. That wolf was truly something and the thought of it being alive, half alive or not, was intriguing.

"Maybe not, but I know what I saw." Itachi stated and Naruto flopped onto his bed.

"So now what do we do?" He asked while looking at the white ceiling.

Itachi was silent for some time, thinking over his options and how things would work and what wouldn't work. Back up plans A, B, and C in the works and he finally opened his mouth after twenty minutes. "Now, we help Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke groaned and covered his eyes with his arms from the early morning sun of the next day. The action caused a shooting pain through his chest and he held his midsection. God, he was in so much pain. But why was he? The smell of a too clean room and antiseptic hit his nose he knew he was in a hospital. Memories of the days and nights before came back as he sat up slowly on the bed. The last memory was Midnight growling.

Black eyes widen and searched the white room for his black wolf, but didn't see anything. Great, he's in the hospital and she's missing somewhere. Question is, where is he? But he didn't fret over Midnight too much, she always came back. Unless she's dead. A voice said and his heart dropped. Midnight... dead? Sasuke closed his eyes tight to recall the last memory of her, but he just had the image of her growling at... who was she growling at? Sasuke growled himself, getting out of bed and doubling over in severe pain.

Sasuke held his ribs and hissed as the pain shot right through him. He must have broken a few ribs, but he couldn't remember how he did. He didn't remember much about the day before and that was annoying.

The raven was in the process of standing up when the door opened and his name was called by the oh so familiar voice he knew. "Sasuke!" It was the blonde dobe and he cringed. He oh so hoped it wasn't Konoha. But Fate seemed to twist and turn the tables for him.

Naruto was on his way to check on Sasuke when he saw he was on the floor and in pain. So, he rushed to his side and helped him up, or tried to. Sasuke growled and pushed him back, but in his condition it was barely a shove.

"Get off of me!" Sasuke yelled and glared at the blonde. Black eyes, cold and daring, meeting two ocean blue eyes, fearful and sad. Sasuke hated seeing that pain in his eyes, knowing he was the reason the pain was there in the first place.

"Sasuke, I'm trying to help." Naruto whispered and took a step forward, and Sasuke clenched his fist.

"As if I need your help." Sasuke bit out and Naruto froze. Ouch.

Naruto swallowed and hardened his eyes. He had to ignore the anger and the pain it caused. "Sasuke, you need-"

"Where is she?" Sasuke cut him off and confused the blonde. Before Naruto could ask who he meant he cut him off again. "Midnight! Where is she?" He demanded. Something inside his gut told him that Naruto knew what happened and Midnight was in trouble.

The blonde gulped hard. He knew he meant the wolf and knew he had to tell him. It was obvious Sasuke didn't remember the past events. Oh god this was hard to do. "Sasuke..." he started off and tried to form the words. "It took-"

"She is not an _it_." Sasuke corrected him through clenched teeth and Naruto was thrown off. Why he did care? When did he ever care?

Naruto hardened his glare and pushed the lump down his throat. " _She_ took a bomb to the side and when _she_ woke up, Hidan hit her with his sword to her other side." Naruto explained, feeling this boiling in the pit of the stomach when he explained, and for a second he thought he saw Sasuke's eyes fill with fear and dropped before he hardened them again.

"No, she can't be dead." He whispered more to himself. He knew that she couldn't die. So there must be a mistake.

Naruto took a step closer and stopped when the fist was slightly raised. "It's been two days since this happened. Sasuke, it- I mean _she_ \- bled out and died after we took you." Naruto tried to explain, which seemed to anger the younger Uchiha even more.

"No! You're lying!" Sasuke declared and brought his arm up to hit the blonde in the face in a fit of denial and rage.

But his fist was caught and squeezed before it could finish the swing. "That's not how Uchihas act, little brother." A calm, resonating voice said and his eyes didn't blink when his met familiar black eyes, but his heart pounded in his chest.

It has been years since he saw his little brother, who now seemed to catching up to him in height. His chubby cheek now shaped into sharpened features. Black eyes that were once filled with adoration and kindness is now filled with rage. His little brother wasn't a kid anymore. No, he was turning into a young man. A man that hated him. Part of Itachi was hurt by missing his brother's years of growth. He missed him so much.

Itachi cleared his throat, tilted his head to the side and with simple pressure he pushed his brother back onto the bed. "You should be resting before your execution. Not worrying over some wolf that died." It hurt saying that. The possibility that he might fail in saving his brother. Itachi pushed the sadness down and turned to Naruto, not missing the dark look and aura shooting off of his little brother. "Come, we have business with the Hokage." And walked towards the door with a hopeful and fearful blonde.

Once the door shut and Sasuke was by himself, he hung his head and let single tear fall. If one were to witnessed this, shock would go through them and wonder as to why an Uchiha lost his cool because of this. But the one that got close to him, the one he let a tear slip, knew why and understood why. And always told him that his life mattered more than hers and her loyalty was given willingly.

But, he never thought she would die of something like this...

* * *

Itachi and Naruto walked the crowded streets of Konoha, on their way to the Hokage tower. Both had their own different thoughts on Sasuke, but one: to protect him.

Then out of nowhere, a deep piercing howl broke the calmness of the town and brought the attention of everyone in earshot. Itachi and Naruto turned to where it was coming from, blue eyes wide with surprise. Black eyes narrowed as another one broke the sky again. So, it is the same wolf and it was close.

 _ **Could it be?**_ Kurama asked hopeful.

It couldn't be, could it? No.

Silence settled between them all, hearing another resonating howl as the whispers and murmurs began. "Did you hear that?"

"What was it?"

"Just a wild animal. **"**

Itachi listened to the comments. A wild animal was not likely with this case. "Naruto, stay on guard for the wolf." He ordered and disappeared before Naruto could argue.

The demon was here.

* * *

Sasuke had been trying to accept his friend's death, reliving six years of memories, when he heard an oh so familiar howl. Then another one to confirm it was indeed Midnight and she was close by. A smirk formed on his face and he limped to the window, sliding it up some and sticking two fingers in his mouth, producing a shrilling whistle.

Hell was about to come.

* * *

The day that Midnight was bleeding out slowed down into night, where she struggled to get at least upright. Her body sore and still very weak from the wounds she took, but she needed to get to Sasuke. If they took him back to the village, then they would kill him and she, in turn, kill them. She didn't care for the promise the blonde made because she knew it would be broken. Hell, she didn't even care for the blonde or his sarcastic fox.

Midnight had one goal, one mission that she would carry out until the end of her life, possibly after that. She was to protect Sasuke with her life and she will do so gladly. Because he saved her and took her under his wing. Eventually over the course of six years, did they grow to become friends, even brother and sister. Something she didn't have... or at least she thought she didn't.

When she pushed herself up finally, she crossed her black paws and rested her head on them. She needed time to heal, but only a few hours had gone by when she forced herself up and started to hunt Sasuke down. Once finding his scent through the masses of others and following the trails, she had to rest for a bit more.

She stumbled into the clearing of woods, twigs snapping underneath her large paws, and leaned against the tree catching her breath and trying not to whimper from the pain that continued to weaken her body. Then her ears caught the slight sound of metal hitting metal and she instantly looked up towards a tree branch a little ways from her. She saw a masked man with black clothing, standing there and watching her. She caught the sight of red in his eyes and sniffed the air. This wasn't a threat... not to her at least. No, this scent was relatively close to Sasuke's. So, this had to be his older brother that he would talk about. She dropped her muzzle and pushed off the tree, following the scent she was looking for. Midnight caught the sight of him running past her at full speed, so she followed him. He was heading the same way as she and he could lead her to the village a lot easier than hunting for a scent.

About two miles out, she lost him in a blur and huffed to herself. But it didn't matter, she needed to rest and so she flopped where she stood and rested in her normal position. Paws crossed and head resting on them. And opened her eyes to find it dark with a half moon lighting her way, completely healed.

Midnight spotted the gates early the next morning and analyzed her problem. So, he was indeed in there, but she couldn't just rush in and search for him. No, the town would be in a frenzy and most likely ninjas would attack her. Sure, she could take them on if she wanted to kill them all.

So, Midnight stood up tall and tilted her head all the back, mouth to the sky and let out her deep howl. Birds flew to the sky and animals scurried from the loud sound. She let another one go just as loud. Their normal call, two howls and one whistle. She fell silent and watched the guards from her spot behind a large tree scurrying to the gate, searching for her. No doubt the brother warned them about her arrival. Idiot. After thirty seconds of silence, the whistle came shrilling and coming from the far left in the village. Oh joy.

She looked back at the guards, fear and courage surrounding their scents and then a third member popped up. This time, no mask and dark clothes, but the same scent. She pondered on how she was going to get in and looked at the wall. Twenty feet high of smooth, solid stone. Hard to climb, but easy for her to jump.

Midnight took a few steps back, the sound of leaves and twigs snapping and crunching under her was heard and the guards turned in her direction, pointing and shouting out her location. Sorry, but they were a bit late to stop her. Midnight pushed off in a dead run and forced her body to run faster, dodging trees and bushes with ease. She heard them behind her and even above her, trying to catch her and cut her off, but she was faster than them. When the wall was close and seem she would ram into it, did she pause for a split second and pushed off with all fours to jump the wall.

The three ninjas stopped in astonishment at how the wolf was stretching to be the length of the wall and seemed that it would miss and crash to the ground. Seemed like it would until its front paws reached the wall and hoisted itself over it.

Eyes widen when it happened all in a matter of a minute and looked at one another. How the hell did that just happen?

Midnight tumbled and rolled into the harsh ground, careful not injure herself again and shook her head clear and pelt out after she stood up. Great, she's in the village and-

"Wolf!" A high pitched scream came from a woman as she screamed in horror and ran back inside her home.

And she had just alerted the whole place to her. Well, there could be worse ways. Another scream made her ears bleed. God, could they just shut up!

Midnight jumped out of the woman's yard and to the next until she skidded into the busy streets, where everyone froze and looked at her. Please don't, please don't, oh please don't scr-

"Monster!"

"Demon wolf!"

"Get it!"

Scream. Must everyone scream and focus their attention on her? Midnight asked herself and growled when ninjas appeared out of nowhere and attacked her. She merely pushed past the crowds, jumping over people or knocking them down, she didn't care. She had one goal and that was to find Sasuke.

Midnight was in a clear area and went to howl again to pinpoint his location when she was tackled to the ground. Wait... who the hell snuck up on her? Midnight threw her head to the side to see a bright orange track suit and growled. Seriously, this idiot managed to tackle her to the ground? Even snuck up on her? You got to be kidding?

Midnight twisted her body and Naruto was plopped to the ground, standing up quickly and watching her. She didn't even bother to get into her battle stance, but still snarled at him to move.

 _ **Well hello to you too, beast.**_ Kurama mocked at the wolf and received a warning growl followed by a snap of it's teeth.

Midnight so did not need this. She needed to get to Sasuke and get the fuck out of there before major damage is done. She went to run to the right, but Naruto sidestepped and hit her square in the jaw, making her stop and stumble back.

Shaking her head in surprise, she narrowed her black eyes at him and snarled at him once more to move and get lost before she tore him in half. Now she was starting to get into her battle stance.

 _Get. Out. Of. My. Way._ Midnight said each word with a drop of venom and Naruto gasped. That voice! It belongs to-

 _I said move!_ Midnight was very impatient and tackled Naruto to the ground. Standing over him, teeth sharp and close to his throat, ready to sink her teeth in.

 _ **Or we can distract you long enough for them to attack you.**_ The fox chuckled and Midnight looked over where multiple ninjas were coming towards them. Great, more people she didn't want to deal with. Sasuke just had to get himself blown up and taken back to village. Moron.

Midnight growled and jumped before knives hit her with deadly accuracy, running back to the streets, not caring who was in her way. She let out a deep howl once more and listened for the whistle. When it came, it was only half a mile from where she was.

Running towards the building that was the hospital, she crashed through the glass doors and bared her teeth at those who stood still with fear. Sniffing the air, she could smell too much cleaning product, antiseptic, and all sorts of scents surrounding the place. Her ears twitched with the noise of screams and feet running where she was. Dammit, couldn't people mind their own business?

She continued to search for Sasuke's scent and found it minutes later. There were too many scents it took her a bit. She ran up the halls and stairs. Crashing into walls and people who were too stupid to move. Ninjas appeared every turn she took and it was quite annoying. People in masks, throwing knives and even wires to tie her down. None of which stopped her from getting to her destination.

But a group being lead by the blonde made her skid to a stop.

 _Seriously? I should of sunk my teeth in your throat._ Midnight thought to herself and stomped both front paws on the tiled floor, dropping down and showing them her beautiful white teeth. They so would not stop her.

Sasuke had heard the commotion Midnight was stirring in Konoha and he smiled proudly. It was amusing to watch them fear something so massive and something they could never control. But when the commotion was right outside his door, he limped over and opened it to see Naruto and ANBU guarding it... with Midnight right across from them, ready to kill whoever got in her way.

Even the blonde dobe.

Sasuke went to tell them to stop, but Midnight lunged for them, his words dying in his throat.

Midnight went for Naruto first, but she should have gone for one on the sides. Because the blonde went down low and grabbed her legs, flipping her over onto her back and pinning her struggling body. This shocked both Sasuke and Midnight. Not once has someone ever pinned her or even flipped her, not even Sasuke.

Naruto had her throat in his tight grip, straddling her body that tried to shove him off. Tsunade approached with her hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes. "Tie it up and kill it. That's enough nuisance for the day." she ordered and turned away.

At the words of her death sentence, Sasuke pushed his way through the crowd, not seeing his brother heading to tie the beast up, as Midnight's black eyes made a bright red rim in them. "No!" he shouted and rushed towards her. Everyone watched as he brushed the fur on the wolf and spoke softly in it's ear. Even with Naruto right there holding it down, he couldn't hear what the Uchiha said.

Midnight relaxed in the tight grip the blonde had on her and let her eyes fade back to their eerie black. When he pulled away, Sasuke glared up at the blonde coldly, freezing him in place. "Let. Her. Go." He demanded, but the blonde was frozen still that he didn't blink.

Tsunade huffed and cleared her throat. "I ordered them to tie it up and kill it. And you, Uchiha Sasuke are to be escorted to the cells until further notice."

 _Ha! More like when I'm dead._ Midnight huffed loudly and everyone but Sasuke went on guard.

"Would you like to be alive when that happens?" Sasuke asked smirking.

Tsunade focused back on the Uchiha and walked right up to him and let her honey colored eyes burn with anger. "Is that a threat?" She seethed.

The wolf growled once more and Sasuke looked at her then back to the Hokage with complete calmness. "Yes, it is. Do you think that anyone can take her?" he challenged.

Tsunade smirked. "Naruto has," She folded her arms triumphantly and the others smirked.

Though Sasuke didn't seem fazed. "Only because I ordered her not to attack. Midnight is only trying to get to me. To _protect_ me. Everyone else is either not important or a threat. You are standing in between a massive wolf, who did not die and cannot die, and me. Do you really think that is going to end well, separating us?" Sasuke smiled darkly when their faces went from smirking to surprise.

Tsunade looked at the wolf who seemed like in a daze...and was it just her or did it look like it seemed bigger? This wolf jumped over a twenty foot wall, ran all over the village, managed to slip out of traps and dodge legit ninjas as if it was trained for battle. All to get to Itachi's little brother. Something like this, something that cannot die according to Sasuke, and it's very loyal to him. All in all this thing is dangerous, but what else could she do.

"Fine. Naruto let it go." Tsunade ordered.

" _She_." Sasuke corrected, but was ignored.

Naruto did as told and let the wolf go, but didn't get off of it fast enough because next thing he knew, he was on the floor. Midnight had twisted and bucked him off, standing up on her four legs at full height. She shook out her pelt and went behind Sasuke, nudging him and something neither the Hokage, Naruto, Itachi or anyone ever thought was possible.

Sasuke smiled.

And not his cold smiles or even a small one or a smirk. No, it was a true, relieved smile on his pale features. He smiled and turned to face the wolf, bringing its-or her-head down to his height and rested his hand on her muzzle.

 _ **Wow. Whoever thought he would ever smile ever again. Maybe he has a fascination for wolves or something perverted.**_ Kurama snickered.

 _Kyuu! Sasuke isn't like that_! Naruto defended.

 _ **Really? How would you know? For all you know is that wolf right there got into his heart...**_ The fox said quietly and Naruto looked down.

Why did Sasuke smile for the wolf? Why was he even caring for it? None of it made sense.

Tsunade cleared her throat and demanded that Sasuke and his wolf to be escorted back to his room. She told the ANBU to guard the doors, though she had a feeling it would do no good.

* * *

Once he was back inside with the wolf, he closed the curtains and made sure no one was watching through the door. Once it was safe, he nodded at Midnight and she went into a downward dog position. Midnight growled, whimpered, twisting in pain. Sasuke wanted to help her, but knew he couldn't. This was something she had to do every time she shifted.

The pain was unbearable as her bones snapped and twisted and healed over and over again. It was a horrible thing to see and hear, but even worse on her because she had to feel it each time. Soon the growls turned into soft yells, paws turned into bone and fur turn into flesh. The face of a wolf turned into the face of a young woman. Her massive body shrunk to a slender one. Hind legs turned into long legs and the tail disappeared. The shift was over as she panted and held her body close to her, covering her naked body. Sasuke found his clothes on the chair and grabbed his shirt for her, handing it to her and she took it gratefully.

Sasuke turned away as she dressed and stood up on shaking legs before stretching out her body. She was easily six foot two with pixie black hair and black eyes still covering the whites of her eyes, her ears slightly pointed like an elf. Sasuke's shirt barely made it to her thigh on her. This was what Midnight looked like in her true form.

Sasuke turned back around and embraced her into a tight hug, ignoring the pain his body was screaming. "Oh god, Midnight. Naruto told me that you died from a bomb and a sword wound to both sides. Are you hurt?" Sasuke went to check her sides, but she merely chuckled and pulled from the hug.

"Seriously? You think I die that easily? If I could die." Midnight mumbled and Sasuke sighed. "Question is, are you hurt? I know you had to fracture or break something from that blast." Midnight raised an eyebrow and he nodded. Midnight's voice was rough and dark sounding in the room, yet concerned.

"Three broken ribs." Sasuke winced when she lightly touched his rib cage.

"I thought that's what the pink one said." Midnight rested her hand over the broken bones and closed her eyes, concentrating on the fractures. Soon a blue light formed underneath her hands and a soothing feeling filled the cracks and broken bits of his ribs, healing him quickly.

Midnight pulled her hands back as he twisted and stretched out his body to test them. "Everything is back in order." Sasuke said and Midnight nodded.

"Good. Let's get the hell out of here." Midnight started to take off the white cloth when Sasuke suddenly turned and looked outside the bright day.

The village seemed back in order too after that whole commotion. Kids with their parents talking excitedly about the large beast. ANBU stationed right outside the window. They could get past them all if they wanted to... if he wanted to.

Question is... why didn't he want to? For years he hated this place. It was weak and unable to protect those he loves. He himself left to get stronger to avenge his family. To end his suffering. That is why he wished to never come back. He could be executed for leaving, but he didn't want to come back. That was the point. He would get stronger, find his family's killer and avenge them in order for them to rest in peace.

 _"Or you could. Don't you think that maybe you're not alone in this? Ever think that maybe your brother is suffering as well?"_

Midnight's old words echoed around his head once more. Yes, he had thought about those things, but in a childish way. He believed at the time that his brother was too weak to even go after the killer. Instead, Itachi stayed behind to take care of him. To make sure he was safe at school, watching him when he walked back. Making sure he had food in his stomach and clothes on his back. That he was alright at night. And what did Sasuke do?

 _I left them..._ He thought solemnly. He left Itachi, his wonderful, care giving, loving brother. He left Naruto, the one who saw him for him, the one that swore to protect him, the one he still loves to this day.

So, could he really jump out this window with Midnight, his new friend and sister, leaving them once more. Or stay? Stay here and hope for... no, he didn't deserve one at all. He didn't and he knew it.

"Sasuke?" Midnight called and the raven turned to look at her with dark eyes. Midnight sighed and went to him, knowing what he was thinking, and who. Midnight put both of her hands on his shoulders and shook her head. "Sometimes you're a moron, y'know?" Midnight smiled a little bit, but he looked down.

"I don't-" Sasuke was cut off by her tight grip on his chin and forced to look into her possessed looking eyes.

"Don't even try that shit on me." Midnight growled out. "Sasuke, everyone deserves a second chance. I know you don't think so," Sasuke went to say something but her fingers tightened and her canines appeared behind raised lips. "But, I believe you do. After everything you went through, everything you did to get stronger for your family, you at least deserve mistakes, because everyone makes them." Midnight said from the heart and released his chin, a sigh leaving him.

"The one good thing I did was saving you." Sasuke looked up at her with a smile.

Midnight rolled her eyes, though you couldn't tell, and crossed her arms. "Yeah right. The one thing you did good was killing that damn snake."

Sasuke smirked.

"So, I guess we're going to stay in this forsaken place." Midnight huffed.

"And? What about it?" Sasuke asked. Midnight was funny when she was ruffled. At least to him.

Midnight raised a dark brow. "Seriously? One, you always said you hated this place till about ten months or nine months ago. Two, I hate the fucking feeling I'm getting just by being here." Midnight snarled and Sasuke chuckled.

"You get that way every new town we go to." Sasuke claimed. It was true, her sixth sense always kicked in once in new territory, though he couldn't blame her. "Besides, like you said, I hated the place. And it was two years ago." Sasuke corrected her and looked out the window only to spot his blonde kneeling down, talking to a little boy with a goofy smile on his face. A soft smile warmed his features and made his heart melt at seeing his blonde still goofy and wild as he remembered.

"Like I'm fucking paying attention." Midnight actually was, but didn't care to date everything. She was about to retort another response when she caught the sight of Sasuke. Leaning against the window frame, his head tilted against the glass, eyes lightened with happiness focusing on one person, and the softest smile she only saw a few rare times. She knew he just spotted Naruto and she shook her head, smiling herself. "All for that Blondie of yours." She nicknamed Naruto years ago and Sasuke was lost in the sight of Naruto, he didn't respond for awhile.

When he did break out of the haze, he turned to find a black wolf staring at him and he smiled at her. "Sorry, and not just for him, but for Itachi as well." Sasuke was nudged with a black muzzle and he petted her soft head.

 _ **~End Chapter Four~**_

Please Review!

Thank you!

Yours truly, OnceDeadTwiceShy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Enjoy!

 ** _The Plan Part 1_**

 _Naruto was running in thick forest. Tree branches twisted this way and that way, criss-crossing one another, blocking out the sun. Blackness surrounded him as he continued to run from something. He didn't know why he was running, but he had the feeling that he needed to get somewhere, to someone._

 _The trees seemed to move on their own and suddenly, branches swooped down to try and knock him down. He jumped and ducked as much and as fast as he could, but one he didn't see coming knocked him in the stomach, the air leaving his lungs and he flopped down to the earthy ground. He coughed and heaved in and out, but it seemed like no use._

 _Then, a voice distant and pleading shouted for him. "Naruto!"_

 _He knew that voice by heart and it was Sasuke. Sasuke was screaming for him, and he tried to shout back, but no sound left his lips. He tried and tried, but nothing._

 _"Naruto, please help!" Sasuke called again, and so Naruto pushed himself up and started to run towards the voice, but that same branch swept under his feet and he landed back on the ground._

 _Irritated, he got up and went to grab the branch, it being too quick he missed and landed harshly on his back. "Don't." A demanding voice told him as he struggled to get back up. Don't what?_

 _"You can't help him." Another said and now he was pissed._

 _"You never meant a thing to him. Give up." Another reminded, but he clenched his fist and turned in circles to find the source._

 _"Naruto, oh gods help me!" Sasuke screamed and it sounded painful. Naruto once again went to him, but suddenly there was a loud growl behind. When he turned, he was horrified to see white teeth coming towards him._

 _He tried to run, tried to get away but it was pointless as the teeth snapped and snarled at him before he fell and watched as the teeth neared his throat. Before his demise, he heard familiar words and voice._

 _"Like hell you will." and the teeth snapped closed around his soundless screams._

But not soundless in the real world. Naruto was woken up by his screams and a hand touching his shoulder. "Naruto... are you alright?" It was Itachi's smooth voice that had the panting and sweating blonde take in even breaths.

"I... I think so." Naruto gulped and looked into worried black eyes. "I had a nightmare, I guess." Naruto tried to shake it off, but that feeling he had. The feeling of emptiness, loss, pain of knowing someone he loves calling for him and he couldn't reach him. Couldn't help him and then his death. His death was slow and seemingly painful as the beast fed off of him. Gods, he hated that feeling.

But his dream meant something. The voices, the words, the blackness and the pleads. Naruto stopped breathing heavily and his blue eyes darkened and his face scrunched up, scaring the older Uchiha.

"Naruto... " he called and the first tear slipped over the edge. Itachi didn't know the nightmare, never knew the blonde could have one and pulled his little brother's lover into his arms, getting on his bed more so he could hold him. Itachi's heart went out to him.

When Naruto felt the comforting arms around him, he let his tears turn into sobs, quietly letting his pain out in Itachi's arms. Naruto sobbed and sniffled, hitched breathing and pain swelling his heart. He couldn't hold it in anymore and he let it out for a good two hours. Without saying anything, Itachi held Naruto for support and let him let his pain go. Staying like that for a good three hours before the blonde calmed down.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto felt a bit better after crying with Itachi holding him and let the late summer sun warm his whiskered cheeks. He then strolled to the hospital, knowing that there was a good chance Sasuke and that wolf disappeared in the night. But he continued his stroll, waving to those he saw and knew.

 _ **You're peppy this morning.** _ Kurama commented with a slight annoyance.

 _Morning Kyuu!_ Naruto greeted to the fox loudly and the fox rolled his eyes. Damn Uchiha.

The blonde reached the hospital thirty minutes later, the doors fixed, and waved at the nurses at the front desk, who gave him a cautious wave back. He walked up the halls and stairs, seeing scratched from the wolf running on the floor, and reached the door holding his lover inside, and stopped.

There was no ANBU outside the door or anywhere near the place. His heart sunk and pulled his heart strings in every direction. So, Sasuke did leave...again. Naruto's face fell and minutes later he laughed at himself. Even if Sasuke was there, what would he say to him?

Naruto sighed at his stupidity and turned on his heel. It wasn't worth the pain of knowing, and he walked back down the hall. When suddenly an bear mask appeared before his face and made him jump ten feet high. "Ah! Neji!" Naruto screamed, but the brunette rolled his eyes.

"The Hokage needs you immediately." Neji said and the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke before the blonde could ask why.

* * *

They appeared in the dungeon where shouts and growls were coming from. Naruto rushed to see what was going on, to see Sasuke being held back by ninjas, one being their sensei, and his wolf trying to be chained down to the ground by six other ninjas. Sasuke was screaming to have them let her go, while the wolf growled and snapped, trying to get free. Oh no.

Tsunade spotted Naruto and walked over to him. "Naruto, thank god you're here. I need you to pin the wolf down." Naruto nodded and jumped into action.

Sasuke and Midnight were escorted to the cells, glares everywhere on them. He didn't care and once they reached the cells, the Hokage ordered for the wolf to be pinned and injected. Sasuke instantly went to attack, but they grabbed him and the wolf before anything. Kakashi held Sasuke in a death grip with another ninja as several tried to chain the wolf down, but it refused to budge, though it couldn't get free either.

Midnight growled when the blonde came in her view and snapped her teeth. Naruto froze when that memory of his nightmare came back. White teeth snapping at him and trying to kill him. But he shook his head clear and lunged at the large animal, grabbing her ruff and pulling her down. The wolf yelped and went to the side, struggling to get up, but a minute later, Naruto had her on her side and pinning her by her neck.

 _ **That seemed too easy, Kit.** _ Kurama analyzed but Naruto ignored him.

Sasuke still struggled to get to Midnight, but his old sensei wouldn't let up. "No! Just leave her alone!" Sasuke pleaded, but it went unnoticed.

Tsunade walked over to it and pulled out a syringe, a clear liquid in it and knelt down. She pinched it's black fur up on the neck and prepared the syringe. "Don't worry Uchiha, it'll be fast." she said and poked the needle in.

"Please just don't!" Sasuke pleaded and watched in horror as the liquid was pushed down and into the thick skin. His plea was too late.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke when he said please and stared. It was like his dream. Sasuke was pleading for him to stop. Pleading that the wolf lives. Pleading that Naruto helps him.

"Wait!" Naruto tried, but it was too late. The liquid was already in the blood stream and working to stop it's heart.

Midnight whimpered and closed her eyes tight from the sting and the pain. It was getting harder to breath and... was it hot in here? She was growing weaker by the second and she opened her eyes to a slit to see a black figure screaming. All her senses dulled and she let her eyes slip shut... body slumping and heart stopped.

"You bitch! What have you done?" Sasuke screamed and Tsunade whipped around, slapping him hard that others winced. Sasuke's lip was split and bleeding, but his eyes were dark. Naruto picked up the heavy head of the dead wolf with a sudden guilt. Why was he feeling this way?

"Get away from her!" Sasuke ordered and Naruto put the wolf head down gently. "You killed her!"

Tsunade huffed. "It was a threat to society. I had to do what was necessary." Tsunade said heartlessly. She didn't get why Sasuke cared for the wolf so much and honestly didn't care.

"Midnight wasn't a threat! She only protects me!" Sasuke tried to explain, but Tsunade wasn't having it.

"Get him out of here." And the guards did as told, dragging the screaming Uchiha. "And get that damn thing out as well." Naruto watched as they tied it's back feet together and dragged away. That same feeling returned, dread.

"Baa-chan, I don't think the wolf would have done anything to hurt anyone unless it felt threatened." Naruto whispered and the Hokage looked at him with a scoff.

"Naruto that thing was not a wolf. It would have killed anyone if the Uchiha-"

"Midnight." Naruto cut her off.

"Pardon?"

"Her name is Midnight and I think you just made a huge mistake." And with that, he walked away to head back to Itachi.

* * *

"You couldn't possibly believe that we would let your brother walk away free, do you?" A gruff voice belonging to Danzo asked with mock curiosity at the older Uchiha. "That's preposterous, Itachi." He gave an empty laugh as well as the others did.

Itachi had come to the Council an hour ago, trying to convince them as to why they should allow Sasuke to live. He tried to explain that there was something about his brother that was different and they agreed it was an _evil_ different. The council found it strange that he would be travelling with a large beast as such as the wolf that managed to infiltrate Konoha and nearly kill everyone in it's wake because Sasuke was summoning the demon wolf.

Though Itachi agreed as well that the wolf was able to do so and isn't the slightest bit normal in anyway, he couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't evil. This wasn't a summoning in the sorts, but what exactly it is, he did not know.

Itachi remained calm and impassive. "Need I remind any of you that my brother and I are the last of the Uchiha clan."

At this, Danzo frowned. "Yes, we are aware of this. But, you are indeed married to Mai-"

Itachi turned his head down, a sign of cutting off the eldest council. "I myself cannot produce so many children and it would take many years for them to grow into the Uchiha line. Are you denying my brother of this? To have his own family?" Itachi raised one dark brow and Danzo's frown deepened. Damn Uchiha was smart to use that against them.

"Your brother defected the village. He made his choice when he left." the second councilman said.

Itachi oh so badly wanted to roll his eyes. They were going in circles here and it was getting annoying. "As you said before." Itachi stated with annoyance. "Do you really wish to kill the last of the Uchihas?"

The council fell silent as the seconds ticked by, turning into minutes. Sasuke was indeed the last along with his brother. They could use another Uchiha... but were they really going to let him and that beast, if it wasn't dead, walk away?

Danzo weighed his options. Both brothers were incredibly strong. Both are intelligent and both could overrun the village if they wish. So, could they control the youngest Uchiha?

"Alright," Danzo spoke and both council members looked at him as if he was crazy. "Perhaps if he can prove that he is worthy, then Sasuke will be allowed freedom in Konoha." Danzo said thinking he was being clever, but Itachi had a plan working on that. If he could somehow get his little brother to talk about that wolf.

Itachi only bowed and exited the room, heading out of the building and to Sasuke, when he bumped into a familiar orange jacket.

"Itachi! I was coming to look for you." Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, you found me." Itachi responded sarcastically and straightened out his clothing. "Come on, we need to go have a talk with my brother."

Itachi started to walk towards the hospital when his arm was pulled back. "That's why I came looking for you. Sasuke was taken to the cells." Naruto voiced worriedly.

"Then, we'll go there." Itachi jerked his arm back, but Naruto waved his hands in the air distressed.

"No!" Naruto shouted and caused the older Uchiha to be startled. "Baa-chan had called me to the cells to hold down Midnight." Naruto's eyes darkened at the memory of the pleas and the dark look from Sasuke. "Itachi... they killed Midnight."

Itachi's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before they returned normal. They killed the one thing he saw his brother change. "No matter," Itachi cleared his throat, "we can still speak to him."

Naruto gaped at Itachi. "Talk to Sasuke?"

"Yes," He said nonchalantly.

"I don't think he's going to talk about anything." Naruto looked away.

Itachi began walking towards the cells with his head held high. "He will."

* * *

A dark shadow loomed in the light where no one seemed to pay attention to. Black eyes watched every move of each person passing by. Kids playing and running around with each other. Parents watching and conversing together. Teens babbling about their work or their day. Everyone was so wrapped up in their day that they never noticed Midnight hiding in the shadows.

After they "killed" her, dragged her body to the edge of the forest and let her body to "rot" there, she waited until the only sounds she heard was rushing water and animals to stretch her body out and trot through the woods.

At first when they injected her she had thought it was actually working. It seared through her bloodstream and worked painfully on her heart to stop it. Midnight's fear of actually dying was quickly squashed when she felt the familiar soothing feeling washed over her. Didn't these people understand that she _cannot die_? All because of that damn snake that she gladly sunk her teeth into.

Her "death" was done three weeks ago.

Three weeks she waited patiently for her signal. Three weeks ago they planned everything, because both knew that without proof that he is usable _outside_ a cell, they would kill him for sure. Midnight, in her human form, waited in the shadows.

* * *

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered as he viewed the beaten, bruised and bloodied raven.

After they had killed Midnight, all Sasuke did was look out his barred window, no sounds, no expressions, nothing. It was as if he was waiting for something... or someone. Or as of his heart was now empty and only left to beat pointlessly in his chest.

No, that was Naruto. He was left feeling empty as it beat pointlessly in his chest cavity.

By regulation, Sasuke was beaten for information if he did not give it willingly, then he would have a trial. Naruto winced at how badly he looked, but Sasuke seemed not to care.

For the past three weeks, him and Itachi have been trying to come up with how to prove that Sasuke was worth saving. All that came up was that, he killed Orochimaru, he hasn't escaped, and that he was important to Itachi and himself. Sure, to some people that would be enough, but not to a council that were ninjas.

If only they hadn't killed that wolf. Naruto didn't understand how he was understanding the wolf until Kurama explained that it was animal/ demon instinct. In simpler terms, Naruto can understand those who are demons themselves. So, that meant that the wolf was actually a demon wolf. Kurama was fascinated by the fact there was a demon such of this power protecting Sasuke... but did not know why it died so quickly.

Itachi also said that it seemed the wolf changed his little brother somehow. Naruto agreed. But they didn't know why it did. When Naruto explained that there was a possibility he could have spoken to the demon wolf, they could have come up with better reasons for why Sasuke should live. Itachi had sighed and said that the Hokage for once was an idiot.

Naruto tried to ask Sasuke about the wolf. Where did he find it? How did he control it? Why did it protect him so? Each question seemed to darken the raven's mood until finally Naruto gave up talking and just watched him. But against what Itachi said three weeks ago, Sasuke didn't want to talk, that was obvious. So, there he sat in front of the cell, watching him as if he wasn't really there. Naruto expected each time he came that Sasuke wouldn't be there. That all of this was a dream... or a nightmare.

"Naruto," Sasuke said without looking at the blonde. Naruto perked his head up and leaned forward. Sasuke just spoke to him. Smooth words that were filled with cold left his pale lips for the first time in weeks.

"Yeah?" Naruto wanted it to continue, not wanting it to fade so soon.

"Why do you continue to watch me like some caged animal?" Sasuke's voice was laced with annoyance, causing the blonde to wince at the words. As much as he loves Naruto, he hated being watched. It made him feel like he was back in those caves.

Naruto gulped. "Because... ah because I..." Naruto was stumbling over his own words. He couldn't actually tell him the reason why he still came back even though it was clear that Sasuke wanted to be left alone.

"Naruto." A dark familiar tone made the dobe jump and turn around to face a raven mask.

"Itachi! Don't sneak up on me like that." Naruto said and stood up. "What's up?"

Sasuke knew when his brother appeared, but didn't bother looking at him. He didn't want to see the pain or the disappointment in _his_ eyes. Though he could feel it anyways.

Itachi stared at his beaten brother and clenched his teeth behind his mask. He knew the regulations... but not his brother. They should've left him alone... and that wolf. Itachi didn't understand why he felt guilt for that wolf when he learned that indeed it was killed and dragged out to the forest. Oddly enough though, when he went to go find its body, it wasn't there. Itachi figured that they moved it far enough from the village so no one could happen upon it. Still he felt sorry. Perhaps it was because the wolf seemed to bring something out of his little brother. Something he wished that hadn't died inside. Demon wolf or not... he still felt a pit in his gut.

"I'm here to escort the prisoner to the court so his trial may proceed." Itachi managed with plainness in his voice.

Naruto was surprised by this, but hung his head low and let out a regretful sigh. It was time. It seemed too soon.

As Itachi opened the cell, clamped chains on his wrist and led him out to the court, both heart felt heavy. For each knew what was to come... but inside of them hoped that Sasuke would be saved. In anyway possible.

* * *

Midnight was snapped awake when a teenager ran past her and shouted, "Come on guys! Uchiha's trial is about to start!" the kid shouted too excitedly for her taste. Why would people be excited for a trial that possibly end with a death? Midnight didn't understand humans nowadays since she mostly acted on animal instinct. And like hell the trial would end with a death if she had anything to do with it.

Midnight was leaning against the brick wall with her right leg crossed over the left, hands in her long sleeved jacket, eyes covered by sunglasses when she heard the commotion and stretched out her arms high above her head. Cracking her neck and shoulders, she pulled her hoodie up over a head of black hair to at least cover pointed ears and stepped into the afternoon sun.

She followed the crowd that led into the courthouse and looked at the ANBU and other guards around the place. So many people here to come see one person. No correction, an _Uchiha_ and death (not likely). This annoyed her to no end. Everyone knew the story of the traitorous Uchiha. But only she knows the story of Sasuke. There was a complete difference to them. And one, they would expose today. Oh yes, if things went accordingly, then there wouldn't be problems. If so, well then she would just rip apart the person closest to her. No problem.

No one seemed to notice a strange woman walking among the crowds and that was fine by her; less attention, less anger. Though it seemed the ninjas should be easy enough to get past, but not even she could go up against an entire army if it came down to that... unless she again, wanted to kill them all.

Midnight found a seat in the third row closest to Sasuke. Taking it and leaning back to put her legs up, she listened to everyone speaking about the trial and how they believe it was going to end or how it should end. Either way pissed her off. She had been tuning in and out of conversations about Sasuke Uchiha, the traitor to the Uchihas and his older brother. More importantly, his best friend Naruto Uzumaki. How Sasuke hurt each of them, some didn't even know him and agreed that Sasuke should die. Pitiful.

Midnight wanted to scream at those idiots. Wanted to tell them that he had his reasons and that in truth Sasuke wasn't as bad as he lets himself be thought of. She knew this by being by his side for six years. And during those four with the snake, did she come to learn his darkest secrets. Still, she stayed by him and always would stay by him. And this side of Sasuke would be coming out soon enough, so she would wait.

"Oh, I hope this goes well." A concerned high pitched voice said and Midnight turned her head to see the familiar pinkette sitting next to her. Her hand were clasped together over her chest as she looked at the chair that was being occupied by Sasuke. Midnight could smell old blood on him and snarled. But she could also smell something from the pinkette and she wanted to gag. This girl was overflowing with hormones.

"Pfft! I say he gets what's comin' to him." A snarling voice above her said, followed by a woof. So, they allow dogs in here? Midnight chuckled to herself.

"Kiba!" The pinkette snapped at the boy and looked to her right where the blonde happened to be. As if signaling him to shut up.

Naruto said nothing. He only watched with a deep sadness towards the Uchiha. Midnight could smell genuine sadness. Perhaps Midnight had judged him too quickly seeing as she only knows a piece of his story.

Sakura gave Naruto a worried look, but he wasn't watching her or Sasuke. Actually he was looking at someone next to her. When she turned, she saw a female in a black long sleeved jacket on, black jeans with boots covering the tops of them. Dark sunglasses on and hood up with hands in the pockets with black bangs showing. Jeez, she could be Sasuke's twin if she wanted to be. Pale face, dark clothing and definite dark aura around her. But she couldn't help notice a thin, long scar peeking out of the collar of her hoodie. Odd.

Naruto gazed at the girl until Tsunade's voice echoed around the room. "Silence." She ordered and the crowd fell silent. "Now, we are here to discuss the punishment for the missing nin, Uchiha Sasuke." At this, the crowd went into an uproar, shouting out painful deaths and such. "Enough!" She ordered again and the crowd did as told.

"Well, Council... have you come to a decision?" Tsunade looked at the three who said nothing yet.

"We would like to hear Uchiha's reasons for defecting his village." Danzo said and all eyes turned to the chained Sasuke.

Sasuke had expected this and cleared his throat before he spoke. "The reason I left is simple; to avenge my clan." Sasuke said smoothly and Itachi closed his eyes in a sigh from the sidelines. His reason never changed and wouldn't help him.

"And your village couldn't help you with this?" Tsunade asked with a raised brow.

Sasuke smirked. "My family and clan were murdered in the dead of night. My brother four years later was close to death in broad daylight. Forgive me if I think that my village needs to improve." Sasuke said with a sneer.

Gasps went around everyone along with whispers and murmurs, followed by dark looks. Midnight snorted loud enough for Sakura and Naruto to hear, even Kiba. Kiba looked down at the hooded figure and sniffed, the scent coming back to him as odd... very odd.

Naruto eyed the girl again, but turned back to the trial.

"Needs to improve?" Danzo questioned and tilted his head. "So you left because Konoha needed to improve?"

"I left to avenge my clan." Sasuke repeated tightly.

"And have you achieved your goal?" He asked with a smirk.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and held back his tongue. No, he hadn't, but he was close. If it hadn't been for that attack rendering him unconscious and leading him here to be a prisoner, he would be one step closer to avenging them.

Danzo smiled when he knew he had him. "Can you offer any proof or information that might spare your life."

The people of Konoha went back into an uproar. Standing and yelling that he should die on the spot. Midnight growled lowly, Itachi stood stiffly and Naruto watched with dark blue eyes. Sasuke listened to the shouts and threats, but merely tilted his head to the far left where a certain someone could see.

Midnight smiled darkly and cleared her throat. About damn time. "And how does one explain their proof to spare their lives?" She asked loudly. Her dark voice echoed around the room to grab everyone's attention.

She succeeded as everyone went from roaring to murmuring about the strange woman in the third row. All eyes were on her, but she kept her cool and not once did her voice crack. "Even if someone did explain it, all you view it as pitiful blabbering and send them to their death. Am I wrong Council?" Her black eyes, covered by dark sunglasses, looked right at them as if staring into their souls.

Everyone stared at the woman with wide eyes. This was a verbal threat of sorts to the Hokage and to the Council. Neither which were taking nicely to it. Tsunade looked at the peculiar woman and sent out a quiet signal for ANBU. "I would advise you to keep your words to yourself." Tsunade warned her in a stern tone. ANBU slowly started to surrounded her but she seemed to be unaffected by the movement and by the Hokage's orders.

"Don't bother. Your ninjas are fast-" Midnight was sitting in the bench next to Sakura, then crouching in front of the Hokage two feet away from her face. "-but I'm faster." Midnight smiled to show her sharp canines as Tsunade was stunned by the flash of her speed. A loud gasp from the audience had Midnight and Sasuke rolling their eyes when they noticed where she was. She just jumped twenty feet in a blur and no one could follow the movement.

 _ **Well, well. What do we have here?** _ Kurama purred.

Midnight heard the taunting voice, but ignored it and tilted her head to the side. "What? Don't recognize me? Go ahead, shout for them to attack me." Midnight whispered and predicted what she was going to do. So, Tsunade held her hand up for ANBU to halt and glared at the girl in front of her.

"And who are you exactly?" She challenged.

Midnight dropped her smile and reached up to remove her dark sunglasses. When she did, black eyes showed Tsunade her feared expression in them. "What, my eyes don't give it away?" She teased and Tsunade shook her head in denial.

"There is no possible way." Tsunade stated loudly as a whistle came from behind the girl and she smiled, standing up to her full height, did a back flip off the podium only to land next to the Uchiha.

"He's told you that I cannot die." Midnight leaned against the chair with her arms back in her pockets. "You should have listened."

 ** _~End Chapter Five~_**

Please Review

Thank you!

Yours truly, OnceDeadTwiceShy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Enjoy!

 _ **The Plan Part 2/ A New Side**_

Everyone fell silent as they stared at the young woman. She had no care in the world that ANBU were creeping up on her or that she was receiving death looks from the Hokage and Council. No one knew who she was or what she meant expect for two, Itachi and Naruto. They wanted to deny it. Wanted to say that before them was an odd woman who had lost her mind, but her eyes told them everything. Eyes that were black and covered the whites as if she was possessed. Eyes identical to that of the supposed dead wolf. And eyes that held darkness in them.

Midnight waited for the glares to recede or the silence to break, but no. Everyone either stared in shock or glared in disbelief. She only shrugged though, as if any of it mattered. She could feel Sasuke smirking with pride that things were going as planned. So, she smirked herself and looked up at the Hokage.

After the initial shock disappeared, Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest and glared dangerously at the girl. "And what do you exactly mean?" She asked.

Midnight wanted to laugh at the woman, actually has been mentally laughing at everyone in the room. Again she shrugged and crossed her ankles. "By what I said. He did say that I cannot die and-" she was rudely interrupted by Danzo's accusing voice.

"Surely you are no immortal being? All beings can die, even demons can die. Why do you claim that you cannot?" The attention of the trial turned on her and she groaned.

"Probably because I've been declared dead twice by two different people, and yet here I am. Standing before you to make sure he," she pointed to Sasuke, "gets a fair trial and is set free." She tried to turn the tables back to the point of all this, but that seemed futile. "And oh, not all demons can die. Hence why there are Jinjurikis in the world." She said plainly and Naruto leaned forward. What would she know about that?

Danzo chuckled and then it died in his throat. How did she know about that? Did she know about Naruto? Could she possibly be one? He studied her bored expression. This woman claimed that she could not die. That she was the Demon Wolf. Perhaps she was one in a way.

"And would you be one of them?" Danzo asked. His voice a bit light and amused.

Midnight rolled her eyes, or seemed like it and scoffed. They all just forgot the whole reason why they were here. Great. "Nope. Try chimera." She said as everyone stared at her either confused or shocked.

"How-" Danzo went to ask but she cut him off.

"Back to my earlier question," Midnight cleared her throat, "how can one explain the proof they have? If you're gonna prove something, then _show_ them, not tell them." Midnight sniffed and tilted her head in a bored way.

Danzo blinked and cleared his throat. He was silent as he thought of something."Alright, if you are the Demon Wolf that was killed weeks ago... _show_ us and we might listened to what the two have to say." Danzo mentally patted himself on the back. There would be no way-

"Fine. You asked for it." Midnight pulled her jacket off and tossed it in the chained Uchiha's lap. "You don't mind holding this, do you?" She asked without wanting an answer. She slipped off her black boots and dropped to her knees.

Sasuke watched with no emotions as everyone leaned forward to see what was to happen next. Midnight closed her eyes before pain shot through her sternum, making her clutch her chest tightly. Then it followed through to her head, pounding it like a hammer to a nail. Midnight groaned and shook her head, but the pain intensified and shot to her arms, having her drop to all fours, her bones snapping loudly in the hushed room. People gasped as the sound of breaking bones echoed followed by groans and painful yelps.

"What's happening to her?" Naruto asked.

 _ **There is no way she could do this...** _ Kurama said in surprise.

A minute later, her clothes ripped at the seams as her flesh seemed larger and turning a horrible shade of black. Her hands grew and changed into claws then black fur started to sprout from each available pore. Her teeth lengthened and her jaw widened until she took a form of a massive black wolf. Black eyes glared at their shocked faces, white teeth snapping at them as of her next meal, and a dangerous growl bounced around everyone's heads.

Sasuke smirked when eyes turned to him and with a calm, deep voice he said, "You want what I control."

And then hell broke.

* * *

"Out of everything I know, that I understand, never have I heard of someone turning into-a demon! Not without some seal or Curse Seal you have, Uchiha." Tsunade huffed out and continued to deny what she saw, pacing around the cells

After Midnight's performance, the crowd went back to up roaring and even tried to come after the wolf, but Tsunade called order and for the Uchiha and the wolf to be escorted to the cells. From there, the Blondie and the brother followed them. Midnight shifted back to human, which had everyone watch and wince at the breaking bones and she quickly covered herself with clothes from a black pack that mysteriously showed up. And then Tsunade proceeded to shout and claim how this wasn't possible.

"So, _how_ is this possible?" She asked after she placed her hands on her hips and glared at the two behind bars.

Naruto had been watching the girl with wide blue eyes, Kurama seemed to be silent, and Itachi was unreadable as ever. What the hell was going on?

After a minute, the Hokage was getting impatient and tapped her forefinger on her hip bone. "Well..." she bit out and Midnight scoffed.

"You don't tell us about your personal life and we don't tell you." Midnight played a cocky smile on her lips which had the blonde's skin twitching to hit her. "Besides I said I was a chimera. Do you people ever pay attention?" She asked sarcastically.

"If you are what you say, then I need to know how-" Tsunade was cut off by her sigh.

"No, you _want_ to know so in hopes you can control it- a.k.a me -like you tried with Blondie over there." Midnight jerked her head at Naruto.

"And how would you know-"

Again she cut her off. "Does it matter? What matters is that Sasuke won't be killed or whatever."

"What makes you think you could prevent this?" Itachi spoke for the first time.

Midnight rolled her eyes, or at least it seemed like it, and looked at his black eyes through the mask. "Honestly, are you deaf or blind?" She snapped again. These people were getting annoying. Sasuke couldn't help but grin forming on his beaten lips. Midnight was temperamental. Mostly temper and it was a very short fuse. "Let's point out the obvious. I. Am. A. Massive. _Wolf_." She said each word with a growl.

"You may be-" Itachi started off when he felt a sudden breeze.

"Let's get one thing straight," Midnight said as she appeared in front of him, his heart pounding wildly in his chest as she bent her head down to his level and showed her white canines through the bars. "I don't give a fuck who you are or what the hell you mean. Piss me off and I'll show you what a demon is, royally. You might be an Uchiha. You might have speed and whatever else tricks you have. But, you know nothing of what I can do, what I will do and how I'll do it. Go it?" Midnight challenged him with a death glare, but didn't wait for an answer and turned to the glaring Hokage.

"That goes for all of you. Now, you want to know things about me? Then fucking offer us something and we just might tell you. Key word, _might_ bitch." Midnight huffed as she folded her arms and Sasuke kept his smirk. Oh this was too great for him.

* * *

Mai was in the kitchen, the sun was it's orange and red color for a nice sunset. The kids playing in the living room. Her husband missing since the trial.

After that girl demonstrated that scary ability and the Hokage ordered them to be taken to her office, she took the kids straight home, locked the doors and windows, and waited in the kitchen with a kunai at the ready. She didn't trust anything from that wolf- or girl- or whatever it was. The feeling she got from it... it rocked her to the core bad. She could feel death from her or it. Very cold and very dark.

Mai tensed when she heard the door knob jiggle and the kids were hushed as she ushered them upstairs. The knob continued it's off dance and she gripped the weapon in her hand, moving smoothly across the floor.

Mai was about to pounce, but the next thing she knew was her being wrapped up in loving arms and the kunai being slipped out. "Easy there, koi." Itachi smoothed his gloved hand over her shaking back as she took a relieving breath.

"Itachi..." she whispered and pulled away about an inch from his chest. "What happened? After that... whatever it's called did that whole-"

Mai was cut off by a dark tone she remembered from the court. "It's called shifting and I'm not a _whatever_. If you're gonna call me something, then at least call me a wolf." Midnight corrected as the glaring green-eyed woman watched her lean against the doorway with Sasuke and Naruto hiding in the back.

 _ **She certainly likes to take charge.** _ Kurama chuckled as he once again tried to peek inside the girl's head. He had been trying ever since she _shifted_ back to normal.

 _Anything?_ Naruto asked.

Kurama tried all he wanted, but he couldn't get past her block she had up suddenly. _**No... she is blocking me somehow.**_

 _How is that possible? You said it was by demon instincts that allowed our minds to communicate...or whatever. So what now?_

 ** _Kit, it's not as simple as it sounds. Well, yeah it is...but she can block me out if she wants...question is, does she know I'm trying to get in her head?_**

Naruto looked at the tense back of the tall girl. Could she have known? By from what he gathered, if she did then she would have said something about it. So, he guessed not. But why was there a block in the first place?

The woman Midnight perceived as Sasuke's older brother's mate, judging by the show of affection, protection and the scent of marking, hadn't said anything. She just openly glared at her, but it didn't affect Midnight in the least. Honestly she could care less what the woman was thinking of doing to her, but she could at least call her something she is.

Midnight rolled her eyes again when she felt the hot sensation of her mind trying to be clawed and picked apart by no other than the nine tails demon fox. When she shifted human again in the office, she formed a block in her head to keep that damn thing out of her head. One, she _so_ did not want to listen to his commentary about her or Sasuke. It was annoying and she was surprised she restrained herself from killing the blonde kid. Two, as if she would let a demon rummage through her thoughts, feelings, and memories to figure her out. Hell. Fucking. No. Her mind is her own and she would damn well keep it that way.

"Itachi, what on earth is going on?" Mai finally asked after some time passed.

Itachi sighed and motioned for the three to come inside, though why Naruto was standing outside didn't make sense.

Mai gaped as the wolf-girl and Sasuke walked right in, surprised that Sasuke was even alive. She cut her eyes at the girl. She must have something to do with it. Mai's anger was further boiled when the wolf smirked at her.

Itachi removed his mask and plopped down on the couch, motioning with his hand for his wife to come and sit. Mai took a hesitant glance at the duo, then sat down beside her husband. Naruto was on the other couch adjacent from the couple. Midnight and Sasuke stood tensely across from them. Midnight didn't want to sit down in case something happened. And Sasuke felt uncomfortable, even though it was his house.

 _Can I even call it home anymore?_ He thought sadly.

Itachi slung an arm around Mai's shoulders in attempt to calm her down before she heard the news. "Sasuke has been released from his death sentence." Itachi heard her take a breath in. "He is to do community service until further notice." Itachi said out his punishment. That was putting it simply. They had spent all afternoon and most of the evening discussing as to why he should be let go. After Tsunade offered Sasuke a life sentence in the cells, Midnight laughed and looked ready to rip her throat out. Screeching at the woman that Sasuke hadn't done anything wrong other than leave because he felt he needed to at the time. Tsunade went to argue but she did bring up a point. There wasn't any evidence that he had killed anyone after Orochimaru. She wanted to deny that fact too, but Midnight went on. Claiming that no one in the room but one knows what happened six years ago and like hell they would ever find out soon. All she said was that Midnight had been by his side since that damn snake turned her like this and she didn't know how. And that if Sasuke wasn't shown some kind of plea, then she would show them what it was really quick. Surprisingly, the Hokage sighed in defeat and said he would be on probation. Community service and such that would start in the next few days and his escort would be his brother Itachi.

Nobody said anything for a while as the air became thick. They each stared at one another in hopes one would say something to break the uncomfortable silence, but no one did. Not until Mai looked at Itachi. "What about her?" She pointed at Midnight.

"What about me?" Midnight asked with a snap. People talking about her while she was right there in the room was another thing she didn't like.

Mai turned to her with an uneasy look. Those creepy black eyes burned into her green ones as if staring into her soul. The wolf was daring her to say what she was thinking, and she almost did. But she couldn't, not after seeing those eyes lock onto her and burn death into her.

Midnight was actually daring her to say it. But wishing death on her, not really. Oh she knew that's what the woman was thinking Midnight wanted to do, but it wasn't the case. It was just the way her eyes looked when she glared. Or when she simply stared at someone. They always think she is the embodiment of death and will bring Hell on earth. No, Midnight wouldn't raise Hell unless she was given a damn good reason. Until then, she just wanted the woman to own up to her thoughts. Midnight knew what she was thinking. That she's a threat to everyone. She could endanger the children that Midnight could smell upstairs, blah, blah, blah. Still, if you're thinking something and ain't afraid to say it, then do it. But the woman stared at her like an animal does before she kills them. Scoffing at her sudden fear she smelt, Midnight let it drop. No sense in dragging something useless.

Itachi watched the silent ordeal between his wife and the girl, waiting to see where it would lead. He was quite surprised that the girl just scoffed at his wife's uneasiness and dropped the matter without a single word. No snappy comebacks or defenses. No growls or smirks. Just a blank face with a daring look. Even Sasuke seemed to let her handle her own.

The eldest Uchiha cleared his throat. "Sasuke and Midnight will be living here with us." Itachi declared after he was given the order to keep watch on them both.

Mai said oh and that awkward silence returned once more. Until two little voices breached it and two twin little boys came pounding down the stairs, giggling with no care in the world, and stopped when they spotted Sasuke and Midnight.

Midnight groaned. She didn't know why, but small children or even young teens irked her and she always wanted to get away.

Sasuke watched the two twins as they rushed up to Itachi. Itachi had kids? A smile lit his older brother's face as he picked up his boys, one of them reaching out for Naruto. It was as if he wasn't even there. A twinge of sadness pulled at his heart, though he didn't let it show.

Midnight wanted to growl at the kids, for some reason children annoyed her and she wanted to get away as soon as possible, but she sensed Sasuke's sadness and looked at him. Behind the calm, stoic beaten face was someone broken that she only gathered and organized the pieces. She looked over to the family, as they ignored them, and sighed softly. Only they could mend it now. She nudged his shoulder and gestured to head upstairs with his head. Sasuke took another look at his family and nodded. They were happy and busy at the moment.

The two walked up the stairs and down the hall some when Sasuke turned and stopped in front of his old bedroom door. So many memories in there that he had locked up. His childhood memories. The death of his parents. The rage and the happiness. The beautiful make outs with his blonde on his bed. He sighed softly. There were just so many things he left behind.

He glanced at Midnight, who smiled some, and took a breath before he turned back and opened the door slowly. Upon opening the door, Sasuke could see the ghosts of his past. His old bed sheets in the navy blue color he use to have so much of. The desk with several scrolls on them along with three picture frames. One was of his parents, smiling and happy before their deaths. The second beside it was of Itachi, dressed in a black yukata with a silver dragon and flame pattern on it along with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, though the picture was taken from the front. Sasuke remembered that day easily. It was before Itachi was almost killed and at the festival with Naruto. The bright and colorful lights of the fireworks. The food and people.

Lastly was one of Naruto. Smiling as wide as he can, sitting on his bed as the sun from the bright afternoon floated through the window and surrounded him. Sasuke had taken this two days before he left.

 _Naruto giggled after Sasuke snapped the photo and looked down at the floor. "Why'd you want to take a picture of me?" Naruto asked as he swung his legs back and forth. Sasuke had been distant for awhile now since his brother. So, he was a bit curious why Sasuke was suddenly wanting him to pose for a picture, not that he was complaining._

 _Sasuke sighed softly to himself. He couldn't tell Naruto the truth. If he did, he would be stopped and therefore never achieve his goal. "Just want to remember you, that's all." he mumbled._

Sasuke blinked back the tears. Since when did he get emotional all of a sudden? Naruto had gotten up and cupped his cheeks, kissing his nose and trying to get him to smile. Saying that there was no need for pictures since they would be together. How that turned out.

The youngest Uchiha was so wrapped up in the picture that he jumped when he felt a hand cup his bruised cheek. Looking at who it belonged, his heart dropped when he saw black hair and eyes. "Hey, everything okay?" Midnight asked in a whisper. She was talking to him about how much the room was covered in dust, but he wasn't listening. Then she could smell tears and she quickly went to face him when she saw the deep sadness in his eyes.

Sasuke cleared his throat and moved away from the pictures as he set the black pack down and sighed, "I would lie and say no, but..." he trailed off.

Midnight smiled softly. "But I would know. Memory?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded and looked around the rest of his room. It seemed it was never opened after he left. Dust covered everything of his past. Just waiting to be cleaned off and shine brightly once more. Sasuke sighed, his room seemed much larger before when he was young. But now that he was grown, everything seemed so small.

Midnight closed her eyes, hands resting on his face and that same blue light glowed to heal his body. After it was over in a matter of seconds, he felt the relief and thanked her for it.

"Warning, brother coming up." Midnight said when she smelled Itachi's scent coming close, and Sasuke cleared his expression to a blank as soon as Itachi walked in with a small smile on his face.

He stopped in the doorway and leaned against it. His arms folded and head resting on the frame. The smile was still there. And Sasuke didn't know which irked him more. The smile or the familiarity of it.

Itachi was quiet for a minute or so. Just looking around the room as if he hadn't just seen the place in six years. So, his assumption of the door never being opened until now was right. "This was going to be the twins room. Mai insisted since it was vacant, but I convinced her to use the other one across the hall. My old room. I couldn't open the door and take away all the memories in here." Itachi said softly.

Sasuke looked down and around, the room feeling a bit awkward. Itachi must have felt the same because he cleared his throat and the smile was gone. "Right, well you and Midnight can sleep in the spare bedrooms until we clean this one up." He offered and Sasuke nodded while Midnight scoffed to make it clear she did not approve.

"As if him and I are separating." She turned to pick up the black bag when Sasuke stood.

Itachi said nothing. He only pointed to the rooms or room that they would be staying in for the night or two. How very odd for Sasuke to let her say something like that. Did Sasuke take an interest in this girl? He did when he saw what she could do, but not like that. So maybe it was the same for his little brother.

Sasuke was about to push open the door when his brother called, "Dinner will be done in an hour." and left downstairs where little fits of giggles of kids and soft talking of adults were heard.

Midnight sighed once she shut the door close behind her and looked at the solemn Uchiha. "Well, you're free. Like we planned it." She said to fill the empty space. It was true. They planned her death. Her reappearance. The reactions and expected answers and questions from everyone. Who would be taking who. In truth it was harder than it sounded. But everything went perfect to set Sasuke free. Mostly.

Sasuke only nodded and sat on the large bed. Midnight huffed and plopped down next to him. "What's wrong?" she asked. Sasuke smiled some. He could always count on her to point out his flaws. And help him fix them too.

Without a word, he turned and pulled Midnight into a tight hug. He just needed a hug to comfort him right now. Seeing his family and how they interacted. Knowing he's a uncle to twins. And his blonde...oh that pained look in his eyes. The silence between them. The years of hurt that was left there to fester and swell and distant them. Perhaps it was a good thing that Naruto and Itachi move on and forget him. He did nothing but hurt them over the years and he would do it again. He didn't know how but he knew he would.

Midnight wrapped her arms around him and soothed his back, resting her head on his as it laid comfortably on her shoulder. She smiled softly and knew what he was thinking. "They still love you." She whispered which led to Sasuke scoffing.

"How can they love me? All I did was hurt them." Sasuke said, which was somewhat muffled but she heard it clearly.

Midnight patted his back and shrugged, "True you did. But you were also his friend and his lover. And you and Itachi are brothers, he loves you no matter what you do. Something like what you three had doesn't go away. It gets tested several million times, but a bond like that won't go away so easily." She smiled softly.

Sasuke nodded slightly and took in a deep breath, letting it out to relax. He lifted his head and looked into Midnight's black eyes. His reflection showing in them and he smiled softly back. The silence was broken by a soft rumble coming from her stomach.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and snickered at her sudden blush. "Shut up. It smells good okay and all I ate was just fish." Midnight whined and swallowed the drool forming at her mouth.

Sasuke snicker turned into a laugh and patted her on the head like one would with a dog. Midnight playfully glared at him and pushed his arm back. "Not a dog."

* * *

Downstairs, Naruto was in the living room playing with the twins but doing a poor job of it since his mind was thinking of Sasuke. The twins giggled and tugged on him. Tackling him and trying to get him to play with them, but when they noticed their uncle Naruto wasn't paying attention they went elsewhere.

Itachi was in the kitchen with his wife, cooking dinner when he glanced over to see Naruto just sitting on the ground with that space out look in his eyes. He sighed softly and walked over, standing in front of him. Naruto didn't move as Itachi looked down at him. "You're thinking about him again." Itachi stated and the blonde snapped out of his thoughts and nodded with a sigh. "He's just upstairs." Itachi said. He could tell Naruto wanted to talk to him. So did he, but he wasn't sure how his brother would react to him right now. Earlier he was just blank. No emotions. No expressions. Nothing.

Naruto looked down and shook his head. "I can't talk to him. I mean what would I say to him? 'Hey, we use to be together until you ditched us when we needed you the most. And oh yeah when I tried to stop you, you put a hole in my chest. How's your life been?'" Naruto mocked and looked up at Itachi. "As if he'll respond to that. He probably responds more to that wolf girl who is nothing but anger." Naruto frowned. He didn't like that girl. He actually preferred her as a wolf. He looked down again as sadness found its way back to his eyes. "I keep thinking this is a dream and that when I wake up...he'll be gone again." He whispered.

Itachi was quiet throughout his rant. He understood Naruto's pain. He wanted to talk to Sasuke too but agreed with the blonde. Sasuke wouldn't respond to casual talk. He slightly wondered how dinner was going to go. Probably nothing but silence except for the twins. Itachi released a breath and smiled at Naruto. He use to be so happy. So bright. "If it's a dream, then you can say and do what you want. Nothing can hurt you." Itachi told him and walked back to the kitchen to help set plates on the table.

Naruto watched Itachi. In a way he had a point. If it was a dream then he could walk right up to Sasuke and tell him anything. But he knew it wasn't. He knew that if he did say anything to Sasuke, then he would be dealing with a pissed off wolf chick and a pissed off Uchiha. Naruto didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if he could talk to Sasuke, but a few minutes later Itachi thought he was.

"Hey, dinner's ready. Wanna go tell those two?" Itachi asked and turned around to grab one of his kids before Naruto could argue.

Naruto just openly gaped at him and sighed, knowing he wouldn't win. So, he stood up and took in a deep breath to calm his nerves and let it out. He walked up the stairs and slowly approached his door. Itachi mentioned they would be in the guest room until his old room was cleaned out. Naruto tried not to look at his old door, but his eyes glanced to it and dimmed to a darker blue.

Naruto was too wrapped up in the memories swimming through his head, he didn't hear the door open and Sasuke calling out to him. "Yo Blondie!" Midnight's rough voice reached him and he snapped out of it. He looked into a pair of familiar black eyes. Ones he knew by heart.

Noticing he was staring in Sasuke's eyes, he blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head sheepishly like he always did. "Heh, sorry I was...um...dinner is done." He said softly.

Without a second thought, Midnight hopped from the bed and pushed past the former lovers. Sasuke was still caught in his eyes. His heart beating fast as he looked into those beautiful blue eyes. Oh how much he wanted to reach out and touch those whiskered cheeks. Tell him how much he loved him still. But his onyx eyes caught the hidden pain and his heart strings pulled. He knew he hurt him bad, but to what extent did he do it? Could he even fix it?

Naruto looked back to Sasuke and saw he was still staring at him. Those black orbs trying to swallow him up. A part of him wanted to let it happen, but the other part screamed that he would get hurt all over again. Still, he could look into those eyes for a minute longer, right?

Then he noticed the smirk on his face. "Still a dobe." He said softly to him and walked past him to where Midnight was standing at the top of the stairs, watching everything. Naruto blushed again and looked over to him. Sasuke called him his old nickname. And he felt somewhat warm inside by that.

Sasuke walked over and Midnight smirked. "Well, not awkward at all." she said sarcastically and chuckled at his playful glare as they walked down the stairs and into the dining room. "What? Those lovey dovey eyes and-ow-hey!" Midnight smiled when Sasuke shoved her into the door frame of the kitchen.

"I don't do that." Sasuke defended with a huff. Midnight laughed softly at him.

"Mhm." She teased and followed him to the table where the plates were filled with hot fresh food. Midnight's stomach grumbled softly as she took in the mouth watering scent of food and sat down next to Sasuke.

But the silence broke through to them. Neither one realized that they were putting on a show for the Uchihas and Naruto. None of them thought Sasuke would be playful? And they had seen the pushing into the frame and the playful glare. What was she talking about lovey dovey eyes? Itachi and Mai looked over to Naruto with questions. Naruto looked back and shrugged. Then all of them turned to watched them.

This was a whole new side of Sasuke.

 ** _~End Chapter Six~_**

Please Review!

Thank you!

Yours truly, OnceDeadTwiceShy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Enjoy!

 _ **() ()**_

 _ **0 0**_

 ** _Chapter Seven_**

 ** _The Dream_**

Itachi woke to the sound of early birds chirping away in the early sun. He blinked the sleep out of his black eyes and looked at the peaceful body sleeping next to him. A soft smile graced his face and wrapped an arm around her slender form. Mai moaned from being disturbed from her slumber and opened her sleepy green eyes. "Morning koi." She mumbled and turned into his arm, snuggling his smooth chest.

Itachi smiled at her cuteness and held her close to him, kissing the crown of her head. "Good morning." He whispered and held her for awhile as she slipped back to sleep.

 **(00)**

The elder Uchiha walked down the stairs after he had changed into some sweats and black shirt, his long hair combed and in his traditional low pony tail. Itachi entered the kitchen to start making breakfast when he heard low grunts. He paused, listened, and turned his head to view out the glass sliding doors. He heard more grunts when he saw a body fly through the air, flipped themselves around, and landed perfectly on the ground before attacking his attacker. Itachi had seen his younger brother engaged in taijutsu, part of him glad to see Sasuke and his friend Midnight had stayed. He walked up to the door with curious eyes, watching the two fight.

Sasuke went to do a roundhouse kick when Midnight dropped, turned her body a full 360 pin, and tripped Sasuke. Before Sasuke could hit the ground, he back flipped and tried to land a punch on her. Midnight caught the fist in a matter of a second, twisted Sasuke before he could hit her with his free hand, she had him in a tight hold against her body.

Sasuke tried to get out of the hold, but Midnight seemed to tighten her grip on his arms. Midnight suddenly dropped Sasuke to the ground and pinned him there by sitting on his chest. Sasuke let out a growl and Midnight returned it ten times worse. He panted and patted her knee, indicating for her that he gave up. Itachi raised a dark brow at this. He watched closely as Midnight moved to get up, but Sasuke pushed off the ground with his hands and reversed the positions. Sasuke now had Midnight pinned to the ground with her arms above her head. Itachi smirked at Sasuke's cleverness.

Then blinked several times at the two.

What the hell just happened?

Midnight was now on top of Sasuke with a hand to his throat but not squeezing. Sasuke laid beneath her with a heaving chest and arms out beside him. Sasuke nodded and Midnight moved quickly off just in case he tried something else, and helped him off the ground.

Itachi was thrown off. One second he saw his brother pinning her and the next she's pinning him. He didn't even see the motion of it at all!

Sasuke dusted himself off and walked back to the house with a slight limp, Midnight looked at him with sympathy but he walked it off. Two pairs of black eyes looked at Itachi, who simply walked back to the fridge for some eggs and milk as the two walked in.

"I forget you can hit hard with any part of your body sometimes." Sasuke chuckled, the light sound making Itachi's heart flutter, and sat down in a chair at the table.

"Yeah I forget you're cunning and sly." She retorted and sat down in one across from him. "Give me your leg." she patted her thigh where Sasuke was to put his leg.

Itachi was silent through the exchange, looking over his shoulder to see a light blue glow on his brother's leg. Midnight had then leaned forward and that same glow was on Sasuke's face, chest, and arms. Was Midnight some kind of medic nin? If so, why was her healing light blue?

"How long have you two been up?" Itachi asked after he cleared his throat. His eyes had turned back to the task at hand, making eggs and pouring them in the frying pan.

Sasuke looked up to see Itachi's back to them and looked back down. "Since six this morning." he answered.

Itachi glanced at the wall clock on the far right. It was eight now. So they had been training for two hours straight? Itachi had been impressed by Midnight's fluent moves and fast counter attacks. He had also been impressed by his brother's quick exchange and fury that fueled his moves.

Itachi said nothing and Midnight looked at Sasuke and Itachi. One had their back to them while the other refused to look in the other's direction. Well, this wasn't awkward at all. Midnight huffed and kicked Sasuke's shin.

"Ow." Sasuke said and gave Midnight a what-the-fuck look.

"Stop being weird." She told him.

"How am I being weird?" Sasuke asked with a dark brow raised.

"You're being awkward." She leaned back in her chair.

"How do you know I'm not like that all the time?" He asked.

Midnight snorted, Itachi smiled, "Please. I've been joined to the hip with you for six years. You're not awkward. You have a lot of angst, but you're not awkward." Midnight pressed her lips together and smiled at Sasuke when he seemed to frown.

"I'm not being awkward." He muttered under his breath and looked back out the glass door.

Sasuke might not seem to be awkward, and he wasn't. He was more nervous than anything. Being in his home and being near his brother. The house filled with old and new memories. Sasuke felt out of place anytime he was inside. Hence why they were training. He wanted to get away from being inside, but even training on the property made Sasuke feel sick and nervous. It didn't affect his training, or so he thought it didn't. Sasuke would have continued, but he could see that Midnight was sensing his nerves and just put an end to that.

Now being in the kitchen as Itachi cooked breakfast like he had seen so many times before when he was just a kid made his chest tighten. He had done wrong by his older brother. He left. Sasuke had left when Itachi needed him the most.

And not just Itachi. He had wronged Naruto too. Sasuke left his brother and his lover just to get stronger and avenge his family. Oh he was still planning on avenging them, but he decided to fix the bonds he had ripped in half now.

Midnight stretched her arms above her head, fingers locked together, and rolled her shoulders after she was done. The awkward silence came back. Midnight tapped her fingers against her leg and spoke. "Well, I'm gonna get in the shower." She smiled at Sasuke and left, which in turn Sasuke glared at her for leaving him.

Yes, he wanted to fix things.

But he didn't want to do it _right_ now.

Sasuke looked at his brother, who now was putting breakfast on the plates for everyone. It was really odd was seeing Itachi cook. He always saw his mother cooking and figured woman were to cook and clean when they didn't have work. Guess he was slightly wrong about that. Itachi seemed very capable of cooking and it did smell delicious to his empty stomach.

Besides, this scene reminded him of a dream he had a few years ago.

A peaceful dream at that.

 _Sasuke came walking down the stairs to the kitchen, seeing tons of plates with several eggs on them on the floor and table and counters. Itachi asked him if he wanted breakfast and he nodded, picking one of the plates up._

 _But when he did, Itachi yelled at him that it wasn't perfect._

 _Sasuke placed the plate back down at his brother's command and sat at the table._

 _He watched Itachi for a second and then looked out the open door._

 _"It's so quiet. Where is everyone?" He asked. Sasuke was use to the buzzing of the clan on the Uchiha compound._

 _Itachi turned to him. "Everyone is fighting at the war, remember?"_

 _Sasuke looked back and looked down. "Oh. Right." He answered in a soft tone. A part of him felt sad by the loss of the Uchiha's fighting and he wasn't there._

 _Itachi turned back to his task and with sharp skills, made two perfect eggs for Sasuke._

 _When he placed the plate in front of his younger brother, Sasuke looked to see cinnamon on his egg yolk. Just how he liked them. But when he looked closer, he saw that one egg yolk had Naruto's symbol and the other had the Uchiha symbol. He looked closer, about to ask Itachi why he did that specific design, when everything went black and he opened his eyes to be in the desert._

 _"Sasuke!"_

 _He opened his eyes to the familiar voice to see his beloved blonde smiling at him and waving at him. "Come on! Your brother is waiting!"_

 _Sasuke felt happiness at seeing his blonde smiling at him with happy blue eyes and smiled himself._

 _"Hai." He nodded and followed Naruto._

When Sasuke woke up, he felt this longing yet peace in his heart. Like a part of him had forgiven himself for leaving and when he returned, everything would be okay. Yet, another part of him longed for his brother's hugs and Naruto's smile. Making Sasuke to finish his training that much sooner so he could get back to them. Sasuke often thought of that dream. What it meant and how it made him feel two opposite emotions at the same time. He never spoke about it out loud, but replayed it in his head whenever thoughts of what Naruto and Itachi were doing at that time.

"Sasuke." Itachi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" He blinked and looked at his brother. This time he really did look at his brother. He saw the way Itachi matured over the years, yet still looked the same before he left. How his black eyes held this _understanding_ in them, but pain that Sasuke left. How Itachi was happy with his wife and two kids.

"Still like cinnamon on your eggs?" Itachi asked, and just like that the dream replayed in his head.

Sasuke watched it for a moment before feeling those emotions again. _Everything will be alright._ A voice told him and he nodded.

 _Everything would be alright._

 _ **~End Chapter Seven~**_

 _ **Hope you like this little tid bit between brothers.**_

 _ **Yours truly,**_

 _ **OnceDeadTwiceShy.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alright, For chapter eight it has jumped to three months after chapter seven. In this one, it's going to explain a little bit more about Midnight's and Sasuke's relationship and add some more confusion. Any questions, ask in the comments. I shall add filler chapters before this if you wish.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **() ()  
**_ _ **0 0**_

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

 ** _Jealousy and Confusion_**

"You want us to what?" Midnight screeched at the fifth Hokage. Her eerily black eyes glaring into Tsunade's soul. The blonde tried to steady her heart beat, but honestly she couldn't with eyes like the pit of Hell glaring into you. You think after three months being here and being around her...attitude, that she would get use to it. But sadly that wasn't the case.

"It's a simple retrieval mission with Team Seven. What is the problem?" Tsunade asked and glared right back. She knew that was challenging her, but she didn't care at this point.

"It's not the mission. It's the damn location! Do you even know where you're sending us?" Midnight yelled. Obviously unhappy with any of it.

Sasuke kept quiet. He wasn't found of the location either for reasons, but no need to overreact. "Yes. To Sunagakure." Tsunade said simply. She honestly didn't see a problem with it. It was probably the easiest mission there was. But it would be a chance for Sasuke to prove he could work outside the village. After three months of community service, which the community was unhappy with it, she saw a drastic change in the youngest Uchiha. And in Naruto. Naruto seemed to be happier now that Sasuke wasn't on death row, confirmed a month ago. Still, there was that hurt in his eyes.

"Ugh, you people." Midnight muttered and looked at Sasuke. "Do we have to do this?" She whined.

Sasuke chuckled lightly and nodded, "Midnight it would be over with if you weren't complaining so much." He told her.

Midnight gaped at him. "I don't do that." She playfully glared and he rolled his eyes.

Standing up and bowing respectfully. "We'll take the mission." He said and left with a huffing Midnight. He was glad he would be able to get out of the village and away from the glares and hateful words.

Once they were in the hallway, Sasuke looked over to Midnight. It was just the two. "What was that about? We've never been to Suna." He asked confused.

Midnight shrugged, "Eh, wanted to see what she would do." She loved messing with people. But then her smile dropped as she suddenly got pain in her temple. That had been happening recently. The pain in her temples, then all of a sudden a bright light would flash in her head. It would be quick flash and then no pain.

Stopping, she touched her temple and the flash happened. Midnight closed her eyes to see what was flashing. To see something that would explain them, but as usual it flashed and then it was gone. Sasuke was beside her, touching her arm and looking at her with worry.

"Again?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, and no I didn't see anything." Midnight shook her head clear and blinked several times before nodding to move on.

They arrived back at the Uchiha mansion with little glares from people. It was almost night in Konoha anyways. They would be leaving in the morning. Sasuke opened the door once they reached it. He preferred to move quickly through the large area for reasons. Midnight didn't blame him. So much blood was spilt and it haunted the place. She swore once she saw Sasuke's mother watching her in the kitchen. Just standing there with a kind smile, though she didn't know who it was at the time.

Two months ago when things were calming down around the place, Midnight woke up earlier than the others. So, she got up and walked into the kitchen to make something. She actually can cook, but only Sasuke knew and still does. Mai doesn't trust her still. But, Midnight was reaching into the fridge when she got this sudden cold feeling in her. Her sixth sense was kicking in and something was right next to her. She had felt spirits around her before, but this felt dangerously close to her. Slowly moving out of the fridge, she kept her eyes to the ground. She hoped that ignoring it, the ghost would leave her alone, but this one didn't move. Then the rays of the early sun started to make a figure out of feet. Just feet, then calves and then knees. Midnight let her eyes travel up the mother/ maid outfit and landed on a pale slender face like Sasuke's and black eyes with long black hair to the shoulders. The eyes held softness and the smile was kind. Midnight just stared at the beautiful woman. She could tell she was dead because she could see the sunlight coming through her. Still, Midnight was shocked.

The woman said nothing. She just smiled and bowed her head in some kind of thanks. Midnight wasn't sure. And then in a blink of an eye, she was gone. Midnight was frozen to the floor for a few minutes before Itachi trudged into the kitchen, up early too. When he noticed Midnight frozen in place and staring at something, he cautiously called out to her. Midnight snapped out of her daze and looked over to Itachi. Her black eyes wide with shock and fear. He asked if she was alright and all she did was say "Saw a ghost. Don't know who or why." And ran back upstairs to tell Sasuke.

Once Sasuke was fully awake after being tackled on and listened to her story, he said that it sounded like his mother. Midnight wanted ask why was she appearing and everything, then it clicked in her head.

After all that, Midnight never encountered another ghost again, but the haunting feeling is still there.

Sasuke looked around the quiet room. His brother in the living room sitting in a chair and reading. Mai was in the kitchen as usual cooking dinner. The kids were upstairs. And Naruto was...

"Seriously Blondie? Hiding there isn't going to work." Midnight said and an audible growl and sigh from the kitchen was heard. Then Naruto came out and scratched the back of his head.

"Heh." He smiled and then looked over to where little smoke from cooking was coming from. "I was sure that the smoke would have covered my scent long enough." He said and looked over to Midnight.

Ever since they figured out that Midnight is Naruto's equal after that fight, both nearly destroying everything in their path, he has been trying to figure out ways to surpass her. Itachi shook his head and smiled some as he read."Naruto you were only standing there for ten minutes." He told him.

Naruto sighed and frowned at Midnight, who only smirked. "Oh come on, she can't be that good." He whined as he still looked at her. He was still trying to get in her head. Midnight hadn't pointed it out, but if he keeps going like he has since day one and they have been here for three months, then she will.

"Naruto, it took me four years to finally get past her sense of smell." Sasuke said. And it had taken that long. Midnight's smirk only grew as he gaped at her.

"Four years! But, wait. How?" He gawked.

Midnight shrugged and her smirk dropped. That was still off topics. Anything about her was off the table. "I don't know ask the snake. Oh wait, I killed him alongside Sasuke." She smiled proudly and pushed her bangs back. She would need to cut them. Her hair went from pixie almost looking like a guy to about mid neck length and the black was starting to fade. Great.

Naruto looked down and groaned, "Is there no beating you?"

Midnight snickered, "There is, but I hide weak spots well. Unlike you." She pointed out.

Naruto gave her a confused look. "Wait what do you-ah!" He yelled as he was now looking up at the ceiling. Midnight had tripped him.

She leaned over as Sasuke and Itachi chuckled. "When you're around familiar people, you drop your guard to nothing." She had noticed this from the second week they were there.

He stood up and dusted off his rear, a bit sore now from the fall. He playfully glared at Itachi and Sasuke.

It also seemed that they were starting to get along. No more awkward one sentences. No deep messages. There were still lovey dovey eyes, but they tried to hide it. Like now. Once his blue eyes locked on Sasuke's black ones, that chill of excitement was back and so was the smell they produced when around them. Midnight rolled her eyes and cleared her throat to break the silence. Seriously they just need to fuck and get it over with. In her opinion.

"So, when do we leave for the mission?" She asked once Sasuke had his full concentration back.

"Five in the morning" He said in a clipped tone and glared at Midnight.

"Cool, and stop glaring." She said as she walked past them and to the kitchen.

Mai had made some dinner, something Midnight loved. Well she loved to eat her food like no tomorrow. Itachi was just waiting for the two. The wolf girl smiled at Mai, who lightly smiled back at her. Mai had gotten use to seeing her and her eyes, but mainly she got use to her...attitude. Midnight was looking in the fridge when her ears caught a faint splashing sound. Looking up and out the screen door where she was hearing it come from, she listened again. When she heard nothing but the soft padding of hooves and crickets, she shrugged and looked back into the fridge.

Midnight was pulling out water when she heard it again. The same splashing sound. She stopped what she was doing and listened. Her black eyes heard it more clearly this time. But it didn't sound like a fish jumping out of water and back in. It sounded like something was slapping against the water about a hundred yards from the house in the lake. Splash. Splash. Splash.

Midnight set the water on the table and walked out the door and stood in the night, not hearing Mai call out to her. Midnight stood outside for a minute and then she bolted. She couldn't explain the sudden urge to run to it, but next thing she knew she was running towards the wall of the Uchiha place, hopped over it and then ran into the woods, following the sound.

Splash. Something about the smell of the air and the sound made her ran even faster. Like she knew what it was but it was fogged over in her mind so she couldn't remember.

Splash. The lake was coming into view. The full moon's light shining on the dark woods and beautiful lake.

Splash. Midnight came to a halt when she felt her bared feet hit the freezing winter water. She normally walked around bare foot. Midnight looked in the water and listened for the splashing, but nothing was heard. No crickets. No chirps. No wind. Nothing. Just calm waters in a calm night.

In a flash, Midnight was on her guard again and got into a battle stance. That tug of familiarity was still there. Midnight's eyes scanned the area and landed on a figure in the shadows of trees. "Who's there?" She shouted as her voice caused ripples in the water.

The figure stepped out. From long black hair to bare body, there was a woman standing there with a sharp smile and hands on her slender hips. Now why in the hell is there a naked woman in the middle of the woods at night of all times is beyond Midnight. But she didn't drop her guard.

"For a moment I thought you didn't hear me." The woman said in melodic voice. Almost compelling to hear. Another tug pulled at her heart.

Wait. She- "You were the one splashing the water?" And how did she knew Midnight would hear it.

The woman chuckled and moved towards the water on the other side. Midnight snarled out a warning, but the woman was halfway in. First she's naked. Then she gets into the water that is completely freezing seeing as it was the start of winter. Okay?

"Don't tell me you don't remember me." The woman chuckled softly and dipped underwater. Midnight was thrown off. How was she suppose to remember a woman who was naked? And how was she standing this freezing water? Let alone diving under it?

When the woman popped her head up, she drifted over to a medium rock in the middle of the lake and rested her left arm on it. Midnight was glaring at the woman when she spotted something wrong with her hand. Her fingers looked webbed like a duck. And her nails were longer and to a point, like a claw. What the hell? Her hair covered her breasts and sunk into the water, but what else threw Midnight off was the fact she was seeing scales on different parts of her arm, torso and neck. What?

"Yeah? And you really think I'm gonna remember someone who's half fish half bird?" She snapped.

The woman chuckled a bit more as her clawed finger circled the water. "Please, half bird? You think I would be such a thing?" She asked with a smirk.

"You're half insane if you think you know me, that's for sure." Midnight insulted but the smirk never dropped. "Who or what are you and how did you know I was coming? That I would hear your splashing?" She asked and clenched her fist.

The woman looked into the water and sighed, "You really don't remember me. That...is a shame." The woman sounded sad by the fact that Midnight didn't remember. But, Midnight didn't remember a thing from her past. Not her life, not even her name.

The woman looked up and was now smiling. "No matter. My name is Athena. And of course I am a mermaid." Athena stated and slowly something silvery and scaly looking along with a giant fish fin popped out of the water right next to her.

Midnight almost laughed when she said a mermaid. As if they exist! But then she saw the tail in the moonlight clear as day thanks to her heightened vision and gaped at the thing. Midnight backed up in shock, tripping over some loose rocks and landing on her ass, but her eyes never left the tail. Midnight tried to make a sound, but nothing came out.

Athena chuckled and slapped her giant tail on the surface of the water, creating the same splashing sound Midnight heard before as the tail slipped back into the water. Not very many things could scare Midnight, but this did.

Before Athena could say anything else, there was sudden shouts of Midnight's name. Athena looked up and then her eyes widened as she looked back to Midnight. "Your true name is Fenna. Please remember!" Athena shrieked loudly as Sasuke and Naruto popped out of the woods and she dived back into the water. Her tail being the last thing Midnight saw, but the two boys hadn't seen it or her.

Sasuke saw Midnight on the ground, staring at something in an obvious shock because she wasn't responding to anything he was saying. Naruto studied her carefully. Something got her spooked badly if she was that deaf to even them coming to her.

Sasuke took slow steps to her, coming around her side so he wouldn't scare her into attack mode. He did that once and let's just say he remembered his lesson not to sneak up on her. Sasuke had noticed her disappearance when he heard the sliding door open and Mai asking where Midnight was going but didn't get an answer. He called for Midnight and looked into the kitchen, but couldn't find her. So, he figured she was outside. But when he looked around the entire property and still couldn't find her, he panicked. He whistled, shouted, yelled, called for his black wolf to come back, but nothing was coming back. No sounds of wind. No crickets chirping. No howls of deep. Nothing.

Sasuke panicked. He ran back to the house and told Itachi and Naruto that Midnight went missing. Naruto and Itachi looked at each other and then back to Sasuke. Asking if she ever done something like this before and such. Sasuke said no and that she would never leave his side, that much was clear to everyone. Naruto agreed to help Sasuke to finding her.

They found tracks of her bare feet through the woods and started calling again. Hoping like hell she would come running back, but she never did. But when they did find her, she's on the ground and looking like some scared cat in the middle of the night.

Sasuke was about an arm's length from her when he whispered her name. "Midnight?" and she suddenly whipped her head around. Sasuke flinched back, but she didn't seem to be in attack mode.

"Did you not see that?" She screeched.

Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow and looked around before looking back at her and shook his head. "No. But what are you doing out here? And why didn't you respond to any of my calls?" It was Sasuke's turn to screech at her like some worried parent.

Midnight looked back at the lake where the soft wind blew over the calm water. She glared at it as if it was the reason she was out there scared. When Sasuke said her name again, she growled and got up.

Dusting off the dirt from her and fixing her shirt, Midnight pushed the name and the familiar tug on her heart strings away. "I don't know alright." She answered his question. "All I know is I'm seeing shit and possibly going mental. Can we go now?" She snapped and bolted back into the trees.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. Some days Midnight was alright to be around. Others, eh not so much. Sasuke watched the retreating back of his friend, wondering what scared her. Something must have because the last time he ever saw that look on her was when Orochimaru had her.

And it was never a good idea to scare a wolf into a corner, because that wolf will attack.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

Midnight was in her wolf form as Sasuke was on her large back, riding her like a horse. Naruto was beside Midnight, running along the large wolf as Sakura was on the other side, amazed the girl had so much speed. Kakashi was up in front of the creature and was leading them to their mission. To Sunagakure is where they were running to.

They had left around five like Sasuke said and been running the entire day. No attacks. No needing to defend themselves. The tree line of Konoha was thinning as the sun was setting into a beautiful maroon color. That's when Kakashi halted and said they would make camp where they stood.

Sasuke climbed down her back after she laid down to let him. He didn't often ride her, but for some reason Midnight picked him up with her teeth and threw him on her back before he could say anything. He wasn't sure, but last night he knew something spooked her. That's why she was acting this way right now. And then her words. She was seeing something and going mental? He didn't know what that meant but when he tried to ask her, she just ignored him and went to sleep.

After Sasuke was off, Midnight stood up and shook out her pelt, panting and sniffing around for water or some kind of threat. She caught the smell of several deer close by, but she wouldn't hunt tonight. She had a few days ago and made some viennese for trips like this. After making sure no threats were around and hearing the sound of a river close by, she barked deeply at Sasuke and thrusted her head in the direction it was. Of course he knew what it meant and nodded his head that he knew. He watched his black wolf stalk through the trees before going back to help with setting camp.

The others had no idea what that meant. They barely understood her in her human form. "Where is she going?" Sakura asked.

"Water." Sasuke responded in a monotone he had and started to roll out his sleeping bag.

He pulled out several things such as clothes and Naruto watched, knowing those where for Midnight.

Naruto didn't know how she shifted every time since he cringed at the bones breaking. That had to hurt. But when he asked, she said nothing and walked away. Anything about Midnight, anything at all, is ignored by both Sasuke and Midnight.

When Midnight came back, she was wet from her paws up to her chest. She had walked into the river to cool off. Plopping down next to Sasuke, he smiled softly and petted her soft fur. That was another thing Naruto and everyone else couldn't understand, what kind of bond those two had.

Naruto looked down as he thought. _He smiles more around her..._

 _ **Well maybe if you wouldn't choke just by being around him, then he would smile around you too...**_ Kurama stated.

Naruto let out a sigh. _I can't. I mean anytime I see those two with each other, he smiles more and is more playful...like he use to be..._

Kurama growled when another voice entered Naruto's head. _Y'know, the fox's right. Stop choking around him and have an actual conversation._

It was Midnight's rough voice he would know anywhere.

Naruto looked up to see black eyes of the wolf staring at him. _Midnight? When did you get in my head?_ He asked, completely forgetting her response to Naruto.

 _When I got blown up by stupid clay birds._ She responded sarcastically.

Kurama chuckled, _**Ah well then welcome to the Kit's mind-**_

Midnight growled loudly to get people's attention, but she was still looking at Naruto. _Yeah seeing as we're on the topic of minds here, little tip. Stay. Out. Of. Mine._ She said with a growl and a huff.

Naruto nodded. He didn't want to piss her off further. Kurama was upset about that link being closed off now. Like he never opened it. _ **Looks like she figured it out.**_ Kurama said.

 _Looks like..._ Naruto responded and watched Midnight lay her head down and around Sasuke's legs, part of her head on her own paws.

Naruto hated this feeling of jealousy he had, but he wasn't sure how to actually talk to Sasuke. Midnight was and is closer to Sasuke than he ever was and would be. Naruto looked down and plopped on the ground.

What to do? What to do?

 _ **~End Chapter Eight~**_

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Yours truly, OnceDeadTwiceShy.**_

 _ **Edited.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for the great reviews!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **() ()**_  
 _ **0 0**_

 _ **Chapter Nine**_

 _ **Mystery To Each Other**_

Night had fallen around the ninjas. The soft howling of the wind tickled the pine trees to sing a soft lullaby. Calming waters of the river close by joined the tune with the trees. Crickets of the west and east added in their nightly tune, creating a calm and peaceful scenery.

But for the large wolf, it was not a peaceful. At least in her thoughts. Her black eyes scanned around the area, listening and anticipating everything that so much as moves. This is unlike her. To stay up late and checking for threats. No, she never did this if she had done it before. And she had done it before, several times before actually.

Something was wrong. Ever since that encounter with that... _creature_ , Midnight couldn't shake this feeling of eyes on her. But each time she sniffed, listened, checked, and felt for something out of place there would be nothing. So, why did she have this feeling?

 _My mind is playing tricks on me._ She said to herself.

Midnight huffed for the hundredth time that night and wrapped her massive head around Sasuke to continue giving him warmth and her comfort. The only person in the world who could ever calm her down in a matter of seconds is wrapped up and sleeping peacefully on her. Good. Midnight made sure he's tucked in safe to her and closed her sleepy eyes. She had to stop thinking that something was watching her or she would never get sleep ever again.

Oh, but something is watching her. Something larger than a bird, but smaller than a hawk. His golden eyes watched the black wolf below from his spot in the highest and closet tree branch he could find. He turned and tilted his head as he studied her sleeping. The way she breathed. The way she held a human close to her, protecting it like a mother to a child. Once it had its analysis about Midnight, it spread its large bat like wings and jumped from the branch, flapping and flying through the night.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke woke up to the soft growls and nudges his black wolf made. Turning and burying his head into her warm silk fur, he groaned and opened his eyes. "I'm up." He said groggily and put his hand lightly on her muzzle to tell her enough with the nudging.

Sasuke turned his head back to face her and smiled while he patted her head. Midnight closed her eyes at the feeling and turned to look at the rest of the group. Kakashi had woken up an hour early, reading his little orange book after he started an early fire. Sakura woke up a little after her sensei, rolling up her futon and packing it away. Naruto...still asleep.

Kakashi looked over to see his old student awake and shut his book. "Ah, good morning everyone," he paused and noticed the loud snoring of Naruto, "mostly everyone." He mumbled and Sakura shook her head at him.

"Idiot." She mumbled but said it loud enough for everyone else to hear.

Sasuke frowned at her rudeness and looked over to his blonde. He still called Naruto 'his' even though Naruto wasn't his anymore. Midnight nudged him again and he rubbed her head, getting an idea. "Midnight," he said and the wolf looked at him with a curious look, "go wake him up." He smiled a little hidden from the others. Midnight gave him an confused look and he nodded. "Please by nice about it." He told her and Midnight huffed at him before standing up abruptly, having the Uchiha fall backwards.

Midnight stalked over to the blonde, having everyone watch her carefully. Sasuke sat up and watched his wolf with a smirk while the rest watched her with caution. What is she planning?

Midnight wanted to bite Sasuke. Why on earth is he having her wake him up? Midnight didn't know, but couldn't refuse him. And so she stood over the snoring blonde ninja and huffed lightly. And she has to be nice while doing it? Well, she could be 'nice' if she did this.

Leaning down close to his snoring face, Midnight huffed and growled lowly enough to startle the blonde awake.

Naruto was sleeping peacefully when he suddenly felt like a threat was near him. Upon opening his eyes, he was met with black lips and white sharp teeth jut like he saw in his nightmare. "Gahh!" Naruto screeched, hurting Midnight's ears and jumped back from the large wolf.

Everyone else found it funny and chuckled at the wild looking blonde. "Morning Naruto." Kakashi snickered and the blonde looked over to see Sasuke trying to hide his smile, but failed and let a light smile grace his beautiful features.

Naruto wanted to get mad at him, he really wanted to, but he found that he couldn't. So, he looked at the wolf, pouting like a child and puffed out his cheeks. "Not cool." He said with a whimper.

 _ **I thought it was funny.**_ Kurama snickered inside the blonde's head.

 _I had to be_ nice _about it_. Midnight added before she trotted off and nudged Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head and watched the wolf and Sasuke interact for a minute. The way she bowed her head to him so he could pet her muzzle softly. How he would always smile at her in both forms. How she seemed to be much darker than Sasuke, and yet she still managed to make him feel comfortable around her. How they seemed like lovers, yet he couldn't tell if they were or not.

The blonde stopped his thoughts and started to clean up camp, ignoring this feeling of dread and jealousy in him. So what if they were together? He had Sasuke first. His first kiss. His first smile. His first touch. His first love. Shouldn't that had been enough? If so, why does it hurt seeing this more than seeing him leave?

 _I still love him..._ Naruto thought sadly to himself.

Once the camp was picked up and they were all ready to leave, the group headed off to Suna. And unbeknownst to Midnight and the rest, someone from the past is to be met.

* * *

As the early sun turned to mid afternoon, crossing the desert sands, the heat of it made being an all black wolf nearly unbearable. Her black fur was slicked with sweat as her large pink tongue lolled out, drooling and panting to attempt keeping her cool.

The rest of the group was maybe a little hot from the heat, considering it was winter, but they tried moving quickly to at least get there on time and keep an alive wolf. Sasuke would stick to her side, running alongside her, patting her here and there with cool water. He forgot that heat for a black wolf doesn't do well.

Two hours later of running did they make it to the gates of Suna. The enormous walls that were guarded and seemed to be on the side of a canyon. And this was the Sand village? Midnight didn't think any of it, but Sasuke was a little amazed that Gaara, the person who beat him in the chuunin exams, runs this place. There the guards were on alert when they spotted Uchiha Sasuke and the mysterious wolf, panting and looking ready to fall over, next to him. They had heard rumors about the Uchiha and his Demon Wolf that follows him.

But before they could get a word out, Kakashi stepped into view. "We have a scroll for the Kazekage." He used Gaara's title for respect.

The guards blinked at Kakashi, glared at Sasuke and the wolf, and looked at the smiling Naruto. Naruto was known as a hero to the sand village for saving Gaara. And the two always thought of one another as brothers. So without further ado, the guards led the group to the tower. But when Midnight tried to get through the gates, the guards stopped her immediately. Confused and irritated with being hot, she growled and raised her tail. Her normal stance for precautions.

"Animals are not allowed inside." One said to Sasuke before he could ask what they were doing.

Midnight looked around as she walked slowly behind the group, wondering why the guards gave them a glare. She rolled her eyes, though unable to tell, and huffed lowly. It wasn't like they were known as the Shadow and the Demon Wolf, but they haven't ever been here before. Not at least she could remember. And she was right to hate this location. Winter or not, it was fucking hot as hell and it made her slick with disgusting sweat. She knew they viewed her as a threat, and so to keep their precious lifestyle normal, she had to stay put. Not likely.

Midnight took a step forward, but the other guard sidestepped her and held his hand out for her to halt. Midnight looked at the man that had a glare in his eyes and growled at his hand. Oh did she want to bite that hand off and spit it in his face while he screamed in agony. Okay...maybe that's a bit dark for her. Still she wouldn't mind biting it off.

"It's okay. She's a friend and apart of the group. Midnight won't hurt anyone." The guards were told by Naruto.

Wait, Naruto?

Midnight looked over to the blonde, who had a bright trusting smile on his face, and waited for the guards to let her pass. They looked at Naruto and back to the Demon Wolf, stepping back and allowing it to pass by. Sasuke glared at the men, but walked in front of Midnight, his calm expression only being seen on the surface. Inside he was about ready to start a fight if Midnight wasn't allowed in. Midnight on the other hand just stared at the back of the blonde head. Looking down and walking behind Sasuke, Midnight entered Naruto's head. _Thanks_. She told him.

Naruto heard the voice and smiled over his shoulder. He didn't respond back as he turned his head back to see where he was going, but he felt happy that she appreciated it.

Midnight strolled slowly and looked around the place, seeing the houses and streets clustered, feeling another pull at her memory. It was like she knew this place, but at the same time she didn't. Because that makes total sense. Midnight didn't get why that creature woman thing and this place felt so familiar to her, but it did and she had a feeling that it wouldn't go away soon. Great.

But as she looked around the towers and houses that looked made out of sand, something about the place pulled at her mind, trying to get her to remember, much like that creature. Why did her and this place make her feel she was losing her mind? Damn, she wanted to scream. But seeing as she was in her wolf form, she let out a large huff and a slight growl of annoyance to make up for it.

Sasuke heard the huff and believed it was because she was extremely hot. "We'll find some water soon." He told her as they entered the sand colored tower.

But inside was filled with archways and the flooring was decorated with reds and browns tiles. The windows were cleaned and held together with columns in a light color brown. The place was rounded and seemed to be in the dead center of the canyon. For being in the middle of the desert, this place didn't look half as bad.

The guards led them down the hallway and knocked on the door, waiting for permission to enter. Once they got it, they walked inside and bowed before the red head. Gaara nodded at his guards and looked up to see Team Seven. Not one or two members, but the entire team as a whole. His brother Naruto, the pinkette Sakura and...Sasuke Uchiha. So, the rumors are true. Sasuke has returned back home and was surprisingly still alive, all things considered. Kakashi was probably there to watch Sasuke, though his nose was in that orange book of his.

Then something black and something dark caught his attention. He looked over the Uchiha's shoulder, though he didn't really have to try, and spotted a black head with black ears and black...eyes? Were the eyes even there? He couldn't tell, but he could tell that it was very massive wolf. A wolf producing a dark aura around it and panting as if it was hot. Well, it was hot outside and this...thing was all black. Now why would there be a black massive wolf following behind the Uchiha.

"Why is there a wolf in here?" Gaara asked in a nonchalant tone.

 _Why the fuck do you have so much eyeliner on?_ Midnight retorted, but came out as a growl.

Gaara's nonexistent eyebrow lifted up at her growl. His pale green eyes traveled to the Uchiha, expecting an explanation. Sasuke stared down his old opponent and ignored the question. Oh how much he wanted to start a fight with Sabaku and beat his ass.

Everyone felt the tension between the Uchiha and the Kazekage. _**Fight! Fight! Fight!** _ Kurama chanted excitedly in Naruto's head.

 _Will you shut it!_ Naruto yelled, annoyed with the fox.

Kurama whined, _**Oh you are no fun!**_ He faked pouted and whimpering.

Naruto rolled his eyes and plastered on his smile. "Aw Gaara, don't worry about Midnight. She's a friend." Naruto repeated and walked over to the standing redhead.

Gaara looked at those eerie eyes before he embraced his brother. Naruto being a few inches taller than the redhead, bent his head down and gave him a tight hug. Gaara returned the hug and let go from the embrace. He smiled up at Naruto, trusting him about the wolf, and moved on to more important matters.

"Do you have the scroll?" He asked. Naruto reached behind him to retrieve the scroll from his pack and handed it over to him. Without missing a beat, he opened it and read over it carefully.

Silence covered them for a few minutes before Gaara spoke. "It says here that Team Seven is to stay here for a week." He read off the scroll and rolled it up. "That's all." He said and looked at the confused blonde. "Yes?" he asked him.

"That's all? We're to stay here for a week?" Naruto whined. Not that he minded being with Gaara, but why are they staying here for a week? He quickly realized how that sounded and sheepishly scratched the back of his hair before he fixed it. "I mean, why are we staying here for a week?" He asked.

Gaara placed the scroll on his desk and glanced at Sasuke before he looked at Naruto. "That is for me to know." He said simply and gave the stubborn blonde a look that meant no argument. "I will have someone prepare rooms for you. " Gaara said as he walked by, passing the black wolf, it staring at him and him seeing his own reflection in its eyes before he walked out. Very, very creepy.

 _ **~End Chapter Eight~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Alright, for chapter ten it's a little chapter for you guys that have been reading this. Thank you so much btw. Anyways, enjoy this tidbit because the next one is a bit intense.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **P.S. This is a boyXboy story. Gets there much later.**_

 _ **() ()  
0 0**_

 _ **Chapter Ten**_

 _ **A Forgotten Kiss**_

A woman servant came for Team Seven after she was instructed with the rooms by her lord Gaara. Team Seven walked down the hallways, following a servant. The woman walked down the length of the hallway and stopped at one door, showing Kakashi inside bowing to him and showing the rest to their rooms.

Sakura got her own room like Kakashi.

Naruto, Midnight and Sasuke got one room together. Weird. But whatever.

Once in the rooms, the two males placed their packs down on the ground and looked around the large room. The large canopy bed in the light colors of peach and cream colored bedding. A trunk at the foot of the bed. A small table and chairs in the small corner next to the double glass doors that led to a large balcony.

Gaara sure did make the rooms fancy.

On the far left of the room was another room. Naruto walked over and opened it to find out it was a connecting room with the same style and bedding, just not balcony. On the far right was another door that led to a gigantic bathroom. Marbled sink that stretched to the right corner of the bathroom, a long mirror and stacked towels in the corner. The shower in the same colored marble stone had a small bench for sitting and several types of body wash with conditioner and shampoo.

Naruto shut the door to the other room and looked at the raven. "So uhm... do you want this room?" He asked unsure. Sasuke looked back over to the blonde and nodded, being his quiet self.

Midnight barked and huffed at the raven, bending down in downward dog. Sasuke caught the meaning. Naruto did not. "What's she barking about?" he said with a teasing tone.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just turn around. She's going to shift." He told him with his usual calm tone, turning around with the blonde and waiting for her to shift.

Once Midnight saw them both turn around, ignoring the teasing tone, she focused on changing her chakra to shift back to human. Her bones snapping and twisting into human ones. Her fur slipping into the pores of her black skin as the black skin started to turn pink and human. Her yelps and whimpers becoming more like human screams. God she hated doing this after long periods of being a wolf or human.

Sasuke and Naruto listened to her painful screams and the sounds of bones snapping made the blonde cringe with remorse. How she does this all the time, he wouldn't understand. He sympathized her, yet admired her for her strength to do it.

Midnight panted and covered herself, pushing her sweaty bangs out of her face and standing up on wobbly legs. Sasuke heard the pants of a human and turned around, giving Naruto a look daring him to turn around when she wasn't covered. Naruto took the hint and stayed put.

Sasuke held her arm gently as she steadied herself and nodded, "I'm good. Just going to take a cold shower." She explained and walked to the bathroom. She was still hot as fuck from being in the desert for two hours as a black wolf.

Sasuke watched her go into the bathroom and turned back around to the blonde, who still had his back to him. Sighing he walked up behind him, causing the blonde to be startled out of his thoughts and whipped around to hit whoever snuck up on him, forgetting where he was for a moment. But Sasuke caught the fist in one hand and steadied the blonde with the other, holding his waist.

"I've learned from that." He whispered seeing as they were basically two inches apart.

Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed how close they were and gulped loudly. He hasn't been this close to him in years. And he missed it dearly. Those black eyes looking at him with lowered lids staring at him and then dropping down to his...lips? Naruto swallowed hard again and tried to step back, but the grip on his fist and hip bone tightened quickly and Sasuke brought him even closer, sliding his hand down from his fist to his wrist.

Sasuke missed this dearly too. Having the blonde so close to him, looking into those blue eyes and feeling a wave of security wash over him. Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat and rubbed soothing circles on Naruto's hip. He hasn't forgotten what calmed the blonde. Sure enough, Naruto relaxed in his hold and Sasuke smiled for once at Naruto.

Naruto was lost as to what was going on, but once he felt his hip being rubbed he started to relax and just stare at the soft smile. It was like they were thirteen again, staring at each other while wrapped in one another's arms. Naruto missed this too.

Sasuke looked back from his blue eyes to those tan lips, remembering the taste of them. So sweet and soft. He wanted to lean in and kiss him again, just show him that he wasn't so far gone as people believe he is. Then he noticed the unguarded look in his eyes and saw the pain and confusion in them. And Sasuke suddenly felt guilt. He felt guilt for leaving his blonde. Leaving him the way he did that he damaged him to the point that Naruto didn't look at him with love anymore, but with pain.

Sasuke took a breath, letting his wrist go and reaching up to caress his whiskered cheek. Naruto flinched, but when he saw that Sasuke wasn't going to hit him, he relaxed and leaned his cheek into Sasuke's pale hand.

The raven let the smile widen a fraction and leaned in and kissed him.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt a soft pair of lips on his. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was kissing him. Kissing him! Those delectable, sweet tasting lips were just molded perfectly to fit on his own.

Sasuke didn't move at all, but savored the sweet taste of his blonde. Oh how much he missed it. Sasuke felt Naruto's arms slip around his neck and smiled into the kiss. So the blonde decided to give in. Good.

Naruto did give in, feeling that love fill him up and overflow. His eyes fluttered closed as he slipped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke pulled Naruto up slightly, making Naruto squeak in surprise, and slowly moved his lips against Naruto's. He wrapped his arms around his waist and started to deepen the kiss, swiping his tongue around those tan lips. Naruto responded by slightly parting his lips and letting out a soft pleased moan when he felt Sasuke's tongue enter his cavern.

Sasuke delved right in and mapped out that hot cavern of the blonde's, memorizing each spot and savoring the taste. He hasn't kissed Naruto in so long, he's forgotten what it felt like to do so. The warmth and love pounding in his chest hard as he continued to kiss him.

Nothing could ruin this.

Until a knock on the door did.

The two broke apart quickly. Sasuke growling at the interruption and Naruto blushing bright red as the door opened to reveal the servant.

Bowing, the servant said, "Pardon me, but Gaara-sama would like to see you Naruto-sama." she bowed again and Naruto nodded.

He looked at Sasuke after she left, wondering what was going to happen now.

Sasuke must've sensed it, because he pulled Naruto to him and planted a soft kiss on his whiskered cheek. Naruto smiled a little, more than he use to, and blushed as he left the room and down the hall to meet Gaara.

Things might have been okay right now, but there were still things he needed to know and that they needed to figure out before they could really move on. This dimmed the smile on his face as he walked. He touched the kiss on his lips and then on his cheek. He forgot how soft Sasuke could be and what Sasuke did to make him melt in his arms.

He missed it.

 _ **~End Chapter Nine~**_

 _ **Edited. Review please! Thank you.**_

 _ **Yours truly,**_

 _ **OnceDeadTwiceShy.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**This has three parts. Parts that are a bit intense and a little dark.**_

 _ **Enjoy...**_

 _ **() ()**_  
 _ **0 0**_

 _ **Chapter Eleven**_

 _ **Light On The Story**_

 _ **Part 1**_

Kakashi jumped through the woods, speeding through the air and occasionally pushing off large branches. He focused on his goal. The whole reason why they even went to Suna. The actual mission was for Gaara to observe Sasuke and Midnight in new surroundings and report back how they dealt with threats and such. And Kakashi's mission: to find information on Midnight back in Orochimaru's hideout.

So, here he was. Three hours later of travelling he found himself in the remains of the hideout. After the attack and what was done to the place after Naruto crashed the wall, the place was just piles of broken stones.

"Happy hunting." He murmured to himself and jumped in to the opening. He looked around and proceeded to the only opening of the cave. This ought to be fun.

* * *

Midnight stepped out of the bathroom, happen to be done with her cold shower, and noticed Sasuke staring at the door. She folded her arms over her chest and raised a dark brow at his odd actions. "Wha'cha staring at?" She asked. Midnight was clad in black and gray. She wore a long gray sleeved shirt and light charcoal pants.

Sasuke slowly turned his head to face her and snapped out of his thoughts. "Uh...nothing." He cleared his throat as Midnight lightly sniffed the air. Sasuke was lying to her, but she knew he would tell her eventually if he didn't then. Besides, his little lie wasn't the only thing she could smell on Sasuke.

Midnight shrugged, "Alright. Where's Naruto? Checking out his room again?" She asked jokingly, walking towards her pack and digging around for her comb.

"No. Sabaku wanted to talk to him." Sasuke voice had a hint of anger in it.

Midnight found her comb and looked over her shoulder when she sensed the anger. He might have looked calm, but she knew better. The slight tightness to his jaw. His fingers tapping his thigh. His eyes slightly narrowing at nothing.

When Sasuke caught her looking at her, he raised his own eyebrow at her. Midnight looked back and started to comb her wet hair, removing the tangles. "What's up with you and him calling each other by your last names?" She asked, putting her comb away.

Sasuke sat down on the soft bed, shrugging and watching his friend fix her shirt. "We don't get along well with one another." He answered. Seriously, it was like a war between them.

Midnight snorted, "I got that much. Why though?"

Another shrug. "Haven't since the day of the Chuunin exams."

Midnight finally fixed her shirt and plopped down next to him. "Oh _he's_ the redheaded on you hated so much?" Sasuke nodded, "Right, the one who beat you with a pile of sand." Sasuke gave her a glare as she started laughing. She remembered him now.

Sasuke pushed her shoulder, causing her to fall on her side on the bed laughing still. "Oh shut up."

* * *

Naruto stared aimlessly at the ground as he listened to Gaara talk. Or at least he thought he was listening. "Naruto!" Gaara shouted.

When the blonde snapped out of his daze, Gaara took a breath and cleared his throat. "Heh, sorry Gaara." Naruto said sheepishly.

Gaara just nodded and watched Naruto look around the office, trying act distracted as usual. Of course Gaara could sense something was bothering his friend. A certain raven that was no more than down the hall from them. "Naruto, what's wrong?" He asked.

Naruto looked back from the plant he was staring at and gave Gaara a innocent look before that look dropped. He put his head down for a minute, then he spoke. "I honestly don't know." He whispered, not bothering to look at Gaara.

Gaara leaned back in his chair and folded his hands across his lap. "Is this about the Uchiha?"

A simple nod.

Gaara sighed, he knew too well of what Naruto thought of his friend. "Have you spoken to him about it?" He inquired.

A hesitant shake of the head. Something has happened, but what? Naruto was hiding it from him. That was alright. Gaara wouldn't push the matter if it bothered Naruto that much to hide it. Gaara would just let Naruto know that he would be there for him no matter what.

* * *

Kakashi searched through the rubble. The place was trashed and in ruins due to the fight that happened only a few months ago. Kakashi moved rock piles over, seeing papers and broken lab equipment.

Squatting down, he brushed the ruined papers until he came across a burned book. Curious he picked it up, brushing away the ashes. Opening it up, he found writing along with diagrams and small sketches of body parts. He checked the dates scribbled on the top right corner and went back to reading what he could. Most of the pages were burned or had water marks, so he couldn't finish or start a full sentence.

Kakashi flipped through several pages when he stopped to read a page that was spared.

 _As the search goes on, I come to believe that the experiment would need some kind of healing ability like a medic nin. But to capture a medic nin would draw too much attention to us and our plan of having the youngest Uchiha is beginning to work. We've observed his hatred for his village and the rage of losing his family. How to get him here and train with us is the task that we must decide._

Kakashi paused. So this was a daily journal, but for whom?

He continued his reading on the next couple of pages, finding another page not ruined.

 _The months and many deaths of finding the perfect match for this experiment has been ended. We have found the one. A young girl, founded in a hidden village somewhere. Kabuto has done well to find her and make sure no one has followed him back. He tells me this girl has no fighting skills, but has the ability to heal others and herself. Interesting I must say. I will be delighted if this girl turns out to be the experiment._

 _This girl is indeed different. The way she speaks is in another language, but that won't be needed. All I need is for her not to die on the table._

Kakashi's eyes widened a little. There were others that Orochimaru has experimented on? By what he has read so far, yes. And they all apparently died before he could complete the experiment. Whatever that was, it's connected to Midnight. Perhaps this girl he speaks of is the same one as Midnight. If the others died, why didn't she?

Questions surrounded Kakashi as read one the next page.

 _Her screams of her agony is delightful and at the same time annoying. I have only begun the test and she screams each time I cut into her skin. That is predictable. But I have gotten to the point of just gagging her and let her choke on her own blood._

 _So far, she has yet to die._

The silver haired nin stared at the blotchy words. Did Orochimaru torture this girl? Cut into her skin...sounds like he did. Let her choke on her blood...did that actually happen?

How did Midnight, if she is the girl and he believe she is, ever survive this? Did it stop? Or get worse?

Kakashi didn't bother to read anymore. He had the information he needed, seeing as the rest of the pages seemed to alright minus a few watermarks and burn marks. He shut the book, slipped it in his vest, and sped out of there. The sense of knowing what happened even a little had Kakashi a little unease.

As he ran back to Suna, he intended to ask Sasuke and Midnight what happened exactly. Regardless if they refused before.

* * *

Midnight walked down the halls with Sasuke. The two had gotten bored of being in the room all cooped up. Both too use to being out in the woods and out and about. Sasuke had never been on a tour of sorts of Suna and just checking their surroundings was apart of their normal routine.

The two approached doors and pushed them open to find another hall and a large room that seemed to be a dining room. Both looked around, looked at each other, and proceeded back down the hall. Before they could get far, Gaara's office door opened.

Both groups stopped and looked at one another. Naruto looked at Sasuke and blushed when Sasuke winked at him like he did when they were young. Midnight caught the looks and shook her head while smiling. Two love birds.

Gaara had been studying the two that he didn't notice the third person by Sasuke's side. Though when he looked over, his heart stopped beating.

Before him, a girl with shoulder length black hair, black long sleeved and pants, pale beautiful skin stood there with a knowing smile on her face.

Could it be?

 _No._

But she was standing there like some dark angel.

 _It has to be her._

Gaara continued his stare that Midnight felt someone watching her. When she turned and looked at Gaara looking at her, she frowned. "What's the matter _Gem_ , never seen a woman before?" Midnight asked in her normal teasing tone.

And right there, Gaara knew he was looking at his fiancé.

 _ **~End Chapter Ten~**_

 ** _Edited._**

 ** _*Gasp*_**

 ** _Gaara has a fiancé?_**

 ** _Questions? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _Yours truly,_**

 ** _OnceDeadTwiceShy._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Confused yet?**_

 _ **Enjoy...**_

 _ **() ()**_  
 _ **0 0**_

 _ **Chapter Twelve**_

 _ **Light On The Story**_

 _ **Part 2**_

Midnight couldn't help but feel uneasy when those pale jade eyes locked on to her black ones. Scrutinizing her. Analyzing her. They way she breathed. The way she moved or simply narrowed her eyes. Midnight felt this tightness in her chest, air seemingly coming harder and harder to her lungs. Her heart beating hard in her rib cage, wanting to get out...wanting to be free. She gulped but masked it as she looked to the other side. But when she looked back to those eyes, she started to get fidgety. No, she needed to calm down.

Everything about his stare had her wanting to rip them out with her claws in the same manner she did with-

 _Enough! Midnight scolded herself. You're not there...you're not there..._ She repeated to herself and closed her eyes to calm herself down.

Sasuke wasn't an idiot to the sudden tension, neither was the blonde. Both had heard Midnight's comment and turned to see Gaara pinning her with slightly wide eyes. Now this had Sasuke turning to face Midnight. Did Gaara know Midnight? Sasuke didn't know but he did know that this tension wasn't a normal one. Not one where one feel's intimidated by Midnight or vise versa. No, this was the tension where an animal is backed into a corner and is forced between fight or flight.

And if Gaara didn't drop that stare, there would be hell.

"Midnight-" Sasuke went to call to her but Gaara cut him off.

" _Fenna_?" His voice was soft, as if in denial of the name. Gaara's jade eyes softened a fraction but he took a step forward.

That had Sasuke stepping closer to Midnight. Who was this Fenna?

Midnight flinched at the memory of that woman. That _creature_ that had her thinking she was going insane.

 _"Your true name is Fenna! Please remember!"_

Midnight cleared her thoughts, clearing her sudden dry throat, and watched his move towards her. Midnight held her head high and narrowed her eyes even more. "No." She answered, refusing to admit what she saw was real.

Gaara took another step to her. "You remind me of her." He raised a nonexistent brow at her. "There is only person who has ever called me 'Gem'." Gaara was taking slow steps to her, but Midnight held her ground, a low rumble in her chest raising to her throat.

Sasuke eyed Gaara. Sasuke knew Midnight. Knew that she didn't remember anything of who she was before they met. If Gaara knew Midnight then to call her by another name and raise suspicion to how she called him, then Sasuke needed to talk to him. Midnight was known for giving out nicknames due to either hair color or personality that fits them. Sasuke was sometimes called 'Raven' because of his sleek black hair. Naruto was nicknamed 'Blondie' because of his blonde hair.

But why Midnight nicknamed him 'Gem' was a bit odd. Out of all the nicknames she's used before, she's never used 'Gem'.

Midnight looked down at the man, only coming up past her breasts and glared. Her nerves were everywhere once the man was practically breathing down her chest. What was up with random people coming up to her and calling her Fenna?

 _Because they know you. They know who are are._ A voice whispered in her head.

 _Don't you mean were?_ Midnight snapped at the thought. This man did not know a single thing about her.

Gaara was now peering into her eyes, something her instincts were taking as a challenge, and recognized them as the same ones from the wolf's eyes. That massive thing had been missing, now that he thought about it. Gaara turned his head to the Uchiha, glaring death at him.

"What have you done to her?" Gaara seethed at the Uchiha.

Sasuke raised a dark brow at the redhead. "What do you mean?" He asked in a defensive tone. What _did_ Gaara mean? He hadn't done anything to Midnight.

Gaara moved from Midnight and towards the now glaring Uchiha. "Fenna's eyes and her hair and what have you turned her into?" Gaara was starting to yell, clenching his fists and started getting in the Uchiha's face. Sasuke held his ground and looked down at Gaara.

"I haven't done a single thing to her."

Gaara snapped. He pinned Sasuke to the wall suddenly, not liking Sasuke's calm exterior and nonchalance attitude. Gaara had been missing his fiancé for six years and now she's here, standing there and looking like some demon. He assumed Sasuke had done something to her. Sasuke _had_ to done something to her, right?

Gaara went to say something when he was roughly pulled back and slammed against the wall, a tight grip around his throat and sudden growling of an animal. This happened all in a matter of a second, that it took Gaara a moment to adjust to his situation. When he finally did, looking for the source of the animal sounds and the threat, he only saw Fenna choking him. Gaara put a hand to hers, trying to get free before he choked to death, but she wouldn't let up. Her teeth were showing and he realized that it was _her_ who was growling.

Sasuke and Naruto blinked and tried to recollect what happened, it happened so fast. The two looked to see Midnight choking Gaara and Naruto panicked, trying to get Midnight away from him. Gaara struggled for air as Midnight leaned in close. "I am not this person and the next time you go to attack Sasuke, I will rip your throat out and feed it to you." Midnight dropped him after the threat.

Gaara coughed and took in heaves of air to get back to his lungs. He glared up at the retreating girl, watching her and Sasuke leave before anyone could say anything. Naruto bent down to help Gaara up.

* * *

Midnight stormed down the hallways, growling here and there. Oh she was pissed as they reached their room, Midnight growling and pacing the room, Sasuke shut the door and spoke calmly as he leaned against the door. "I'm not hurt." Sasuke told her.

"I know." She muttered, pacing the room even more.

"Then why did you attack him?" Sasuke's voice remained calm and collected, folding his arms across his chest. When around a wolf, it's best to keep your voice calm, keep away at a distance, and never corner the wolf.

Midnight growled again, this time deeper. "He attacked you."

"I can handle myself." Sasuke defended.

"I'm aware of this."

"Are you?" Sasuke asked, raising a dark brow.

Midnight stopped, her black eyes locked onto Sasuke's. "Yes." She said. Midnight was very much aware of what Sasuke could and could not handle.

"Then why did you attack him?"

Midnight narrowed her eyes. "I told you-"

"Yes," Sasuke cut her off. "you told me a reason why you attacked him. But you're lying to me." Sasuke accused her. Midnight growled, getting pissed off again. But Sasuke just shrugged it off and sighed, "I might not have heightened senses like you, but I do know when you're lying to me, Midnight." He told her, his eyes softening a bit.

The wolf growled again. "So? I don't force you to tell me what you're lying about. Why are you?" She snarled.

"Because you _attacked_ him." Sasuke reminded her, his voice raising a bit.

"Like you care for him?" She snapped.

Sasuke pushed off the door frame, walking towards her, but Midnight held her ground as he got closer. "I might not like him even the slightest bit, but I do not condone your actions." Sasuke's voice deepened as he stared into her glaring eyes. "You attacked him for another reason, what is it?" He asked her. "And why would he refer to you as another name?"

Midnight scoffed, "Condone my actions? What about yours?" She turned the tables on him, ignoring the other question.

"Don't make this about me." Sasuke threatened.

Midnight snarled and turned her back on him. "It's always about you!" She yelled suddenly. "Always about the Uchihas! Always about avenging them! Always about Blondie or your brother!" Midnight was pacing again, not seeing the concerned and hurt look in Sasuke's eyes. "You whine about how you hope they'll forgive you, but you never bother to ask for it! Jeez Sasuke, I thought after three months of being back in the village, you would have gotten that sense by now! Oh how wrong I was! And Blondie is brave enough to chase you down for four years, but he can't seem to be brave enough to have a full conversation with you! Fuck this!" Midnight was seething by the time she finished her little rant. She didn't bother to turn and face Sasuke before she went to the glass doors and opened them, hopping over the ledge and disappearing.

Sasuke let her go. He saw no point in chasing her when he knew she would cool down and explain everything. Still, it hurt at what she said about him and his lack of sense.

Sasuke looked at the door, he needed answers and the only person who can explain that is Sabaku.

* * *

Gaara was handed a glass of water by Naruto, sipping it as the cool liquid soothed his bruised throat. That woman knew how to kill. She nearly killed him by only choking him. Gaara sighed, setting the water on his office desk.

Naruto sat across from him, watching him as he mentally cursed Midnight for doing this to his best friend. Why did she even do it? Why did Gaara attack Sasuke? Naruto understood they hated each other, but nothing of the earlier events made sense to him.

So he asked, "Who's Fenna?" Naruto recalled Gaara mentioning a name. A person named Fenna. A name that Midnight answered to...in a way.

Gaara cleared his throat, hurting in the process. "Fenna is the name of my late fiancé." Gaara had nothing to hide from Naruto.

Naruto's eyes went wide. "You had a fiance?" He asked, his voice high with shock. Since when did Gaara get engaged?

Gaara nodded, "I was engaged to her when I was thirteen, a year before I met you. Her father and my father believed that having us two marry was best for both parties. Her family, in a way, are some ancient clan. My father thought that they were powerful in some way and that it would be good for us to be aligned." Gaara explained shortly.

Naruto opened his mouth to ask something when the door suddenly opened to reveal Sasuke. Naruto turned and saw him standing there, and staring right at Gaara with his infamous glare.

"Can I help you Uchiha?" Gaara growled out. He wasn't too pleased with Sasuke and what he did to Fenna.

Sasuke shut the door, walked over to where Naruto was sitting and looked down at the redhead. Naruto could feel the hate between them rolling off in waves. "You know her, don't you?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara raised an nonexistent brow. "Who?"

"Midnight, or whatever name you called her. You know her." Sasuke clarified. Gaara had to known her to call her something that would piss her off to this extent. Even Naruto didn't manage to piss her off this easily.

"Yes, I know _Fenna_. Why do you call her Midnight?" Gaara asked.

"It's the name I gave her." Sasuke answered, not liking the way he emphasized on the name Fenna.

Gaara scoffed and rolled his eyes. "A stupid name. Why would you change her name?"

"How do you know her?" Sasuke retorted.

"I know her from my past." Gaara answered, not entirely though.

"How?" Sasuke was getting irritated.

"She's my fiancé." Gaara answered after a moment or two passed.

Sasuke's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Impossible." Then again maybe not. Midnight knew nothing of her past, so anything about Midnight _before_ , Sasuke wouldn't know.

"It isn't. She is my fiancé." Gaara stated.

Sasuke was noticing that Gaara wasn't using was, but is. As if she was recently engaged to him. And Sasuke knew that was impossible. Midnight didn't take kindly to men, but him. Actually just like him, she hated being touched by anyone period. So, he knew this much about Gaara being engaged to Midnight recently is highly impossible.

At that moment, Kakashi appeared. "What did I miss?" He asked in his usual friendly, care-free tone. When he arrive back at Suna, he heard through the servants that the Kazekage was attacked by a woman, who nearly killed him.

The trio turned to the silver haired nin. "Where were you?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi's hidden smile, disappeared. "Glad you asked that." He said before he pulled out a burned leather bound journal, placing it on the desk.

Sasuke looked at it with suspicion, then at Kakashi, then picked up the book. He flipped through the pages until he came across a journal entry. As he read it, he knew it belonged to the snake, Orochimaru.

 _ **~End Part Two~**_

 ** _Hmm_** _ **...**_

 _ **Questions, comment, concerns?**_

 _ **Edited.**_

 _ **Yours truly,**_

 _ **OnceDeadTwiceShy.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I** **. Am. A. Dark. Person.**_

 _ **...well this is a bit, what's the word...intense? Yeah**_

 _ **And then there's the next part to this.**_

 _ **Anyways, thank you for your reviews!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **() ()**_

 _ **0 0**_

 _ **Light On The Story**_

 _ **Part 3**_

Sasuke placed the burned book down on the desk, looking at the Kakashi. "Where did you find this?" He asked, his voice low.

Kakashi remained calm. "At the hideout." He answered.

Naruto peered at Sasuke, noticing the way he kept two fingers on the book. The way he spoke softly, as if afraid that someone might hear him. And the subtle way his left hand started to clench into a fist. Whatever this book was, it was pulling at Sasuke badly.

"What is it?" It was Gaara who asked the question, noticing the Uchiha's silent behavior.

Sasuke looked down, eyes closed. "Something that should have burned." his voice held a silent anger.

Silent moments passed before Kakashi broke it. "All of it happened? Everything in there is true?" Kakashi asked and Sasuke nodded slowly. "So the girl?" Kakashi let Sasuke pick it up.

"Yes, the girl in there is the same one you know here." He answered.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked and Sasuke slumped his shoulders. The raven stepped back until he found an extra chair in the room and sat down as if weights were dragging him down. In a way, there were weights on him. Ones that were invisible to the eye and ones he carried along with Midnight for six years.

Sasuke looked to the side and down to the floor, refusing to look in their eyes. "You should know." He referred back to the journal.

"I want to know from _you_ , Sasuke." Kakashi told him.

The raven glared at his sensei. He was silent for long moments before his cold smirk appeared, "Ah, now I see why we're here. The Hokage sent you out with a side mission to find information pertaining to Midnight. Does she really think that removing us from the village for a week and you finding an old journal is going to get either one of us to tell you what happened?" Sasuke asked with light amusement.

Kakashi remained stoic as Sasuke spoke, then he answered his question. "No, she does not. Though we could always force Midnight in and find answers for ourselves."

At this, Sasuke clenched his jaw and his eyes began to spin red and wild. "You wouldn't be able to get away from my side." He growled.

"No." Kakashi wasn't phased by Sasuke's wild eyes. "But Naruto can." He tilted his head towards Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who looked down and away from him. Sasuke felt a little hurt in his chest when Naruto wouldn't say no or anything. Naruto just sat there with his head down and refused to look at him.

"You have two options, Uchiha." Gaara spoke. "Tell us here and now, or they take her." Gaara added the last part with some heaviness. If that was Fenna, he wouldn't want her to be taken and questioned.

Sasuke sighed heavily. He turned off his eyes and looked away as he thought about it. Midnight had been through hell, but she could take down the entire village if it came down to it. If she had to fight Naruto...well Sasuke didn't want to think of what levels would extend to it. Then again, Sasuke could just tell them what they have been wanting to know since day one three months ago.

"What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room." He threatened, looking at them with sharp black eyes.

When they all nodded in agreement, he started speaking. "I met Midnight at the caves. In truth, I saw her trying to fight off two of Orochimaru's men..."

* * *

 _ **Six Years Ago**_

 _Sasuke sighed in frustration when he couldn't concentrate due to the screaming and yelling down the hall. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and tried to meditate. It was the only thing that seemed to calm the raven after he left Naruto and Itachi back at the village._

 _It's been two months now since he left and Orochimaru hasn't asked him to do anything yet. Key word,_ yet _. The snake would sometimes stop by his room to check up on him, giving him odd stares with those golden eyes that would always leave Sasuke with a cold chill._

 _He hated his stares._

 _Another scream._

 _But those screams were coming close to the same level of hate. Annoyed and slightly curious as to what was going on, he opened his eyes and stood up. Sasuke walked to the door as it opened for him to reveal the the dark stone hallway that had echos of the screams._

 _Sasuke looked down the left side and saw nothing. He looked down to the right and just in time to see two of Orochimaru's men struggling with a small teen. A girl, Sasuke concluded due to the high screaming, the long flowing blonde hair, and the dress she was wearing. A pure white one that had a lace front and silk skirt. Now, who was she and where does she live to have such an outfit._

 _The two men were walking past Sasuke, gripping the girl so hard, he could see bruises forming. "Dammit! Stop struggling!" One roared, shoving her to the ground harshly that Sasuke was certain he heard something break._

 _Sasuke watched with an exterior of nonchalance, but inside he felt sorry for the girl. She seemed fragile like a glass, easy to break. They heaved her up, Sasuke could ear soft crying from her as they began walking away. But she seemed to have some fight still left in her because she started to pull back, screaming again._

 _That's when Sasuke's heart froze. She had flung her head back and their eyes locked. Sasuke had seen only one pair of piercing blue eyes like her before._

 _An image of his blonde smiling at him flashed through his head._

Naruto _..._

 _Sasuke's heart twisted. He could see the similarities they shared. The blue eyes that held ferocity in them. The round face that was framed by long bright blonde hair. The only things different are the gender and the whiskers._

 _Was it too late for him to turn back?_

 _Sasuke thought to himself, but her struggling pleas snapped him back to reality. Eventually the men dragged her down the dark hall and into another room, her screams hidden behind stone doors._

* * *

Sasuke had one finger over his lip, black eyes cloudy with memories of that day he met her. The room was filled with a heavy silence after they listened to Sasuke's tale of meeting Midnight. Gaara was the one who had felt the most pain.

His fiance was taken by that snake.

Gaara was breathing harshly as the ideas of what Orochimaru wanted with her and what he _did_ to her swamped his mind and had him boiling with rage. But he kept calm as possible when he asked, "What happened after?"

Sasuke didn't answer for the longest time. But when he did, his voice was colder than anyone has ever heard him before. "Something that no one should ever go through in their lives."

* * *

 _Sasuke watched in absolute horror as the blood sprayed from her throat. Her loud choking and gagging sounds bounced off the stone walls and echoed in Sasuke's head. Blood was either spilling from her mouth or she coughed it up, struggling to breath._

 _Nine months._

 _Nine very longs months he watched this girl go through heavy procedures of surgery and torture. Why Orochimaru was doing this to her, he had no clue. But he knew that there were several others that must've gone through this and died due to the bodies piled in the corner rotting away._

 _Sasuke reached a hand out to her, touching her lacerated arm lightly, trying to comfort her in some small way as she stared at him with dying black eyes. Not bright blue eyes. Black. Black eyes that seemed demonic, covering everything in her eyes. He could see her wanting to let go and soon be relieved of this pain, and he nodded softly as if a go ahead signal for he to do so. Sasuke couldn't watch anymore of this as her choking stopped and blood spilled freely from her mouth now, her body soon turning cold._

 _He tried hard. Oh he very much tried hard to be cold as he pretended. To ignore her cries whenever Orochimaru insisted he watched her get torture. Sasuke tried desperately to get her out of his mind because she reminded him so much of his blonde. And because he saw her as his blonde Naruto, he saw this as Naruto._

 _As if it was Naruto crying out to him._

 _As if it was him screaming and bleeding slowly as Orochimaru cut into him._

 _As if it was his blonde that suddenly lost his bright blue eyes and were soon replaced with pure blackness._

 _Sasuke stared at her lifeless face, still seeing Naruto there, and then back up to Orochimaru who had a thinking expression, staring at her body. Waiting for her to move or something, Sasuke wasn't sure but he glared at him now._

 _"Why?" He asked coldly._

 _Orochimaru glanced at the Uchiha before smirking and touching a blonde strand. "If she survives this and once I have your body, she and I will be the strongest pair that no one, not even a jinjuriki , can stop us." He smiled sickly and waited for her to show signs of life._

 _Sasuke didn't quite understand what he was speaking about, but at that moment he promised two things. One, Orochimaru would never have his body. A promise he made to himself before he left. And two, Orochimaru would never hurt this girl ever again._

 _That last promise held until he heard her gasping for air and coughing. He stared at her with astonishment while the snake smiled wickedly at her, brushing her greasy and dirt covered hair away from her face._

No _... Sasuke said to himself as Orochimaru laughed darkly and kissed her bloodstained cheek._

* * *

"I was shocked she lived." Sasuke whispered, "I had actually prayed she didn't so she wouldn't have to suffer anymore."

Everyone was lost for words as they listened to him continue. "For nine months she was strapped to a table, completely exposed to Orochimaru and his torturous ways. For nine months I was forced to watch him cut her skin inch by inch, slowly and deep. I listened and watched her scream and beg for death. For nine months...I watched her though I wasn't seeing _her."_ Sasuke said dolefully. He didn't intentionally let his emotions show, but when it came to this...he couldn't help but feel anger and sadness at once.

Gaara swallowed thickly, closing his eyes. She was tortured beyond belief...and he never knew till now. He never knew where she went or what happened to her but her death took a toll on him. Now...now as he thought about it, death did seem as a better option.

Naruto had his eyes cast down at the floor with his head hung during the dark tale, then he look up at Sasuke with dark blue eyes. He was slightly confused by his last sentence. "Who were you seeing then?" He asked.

Sasuke didn't answer. He simply flicked his eyes to Naruto's and stared at him for a long while before he flicked his eyes towards Gaara when he spoke. "When I said her name, why did she refuse it?"

Sasuke dropped his finger from his upper lip and cleared his throat, his eyes going to cold nothingness. "Midnight remembers nothing of who she was." He answered simply.

Gaara blinked and then his brows drew together in confusion. "How?" How did one forget everything about them?

Sasuke shrugged, "I'm not sure. Trauma perhaps is what made her forget, or at least that's what Orochimaru said."

Kakashi was in thought for a moment. "He said that when he has your body and if she survives, they would be unstoppable, even against a jinjuriki, correct?" He asked and Sasuke nodded. Kakashi looked to Naruto. "We watched that fight between you two that day. You weren't full Kyuubi, but she seemed to be able to keep up with you each time you increased in power." Naruto looked to him and nodded.

"Yeah. It was weird." He commented, remembering how well Midnight seemed to be able to keep up with each quick powerful moves he did with she returning them in full or faster than he had seen before.

"What are you getting at?" Sasuke asked after Naruto's comment.

Kakashi shrugged his own shoulders. "I'm just curious on how he achieved this. You said there were others before her that had died. Then how did she manage to live? How is it she has the ability to turn into what she does? Why is she on the same level in power of a jinjuriki?" Kakashi asked all at once.

Everyone turned to face the raven, who was quietly thinking about his answers. Sasuke in truth didn't have any answers to the any of his questions. He wasn't sure how she was the only one who lived, or how she is able to shift into a wolf, nor why her power is on the same level as any jinjuriki or demon. Sasuke hadn't bothered to ask those questions.

But he did ask one. "How does she feel about this?"

 _ **~End Part 3~**_

 _ **Comments? Questions? Concerns?**_

 _ **Edited.**_

 _ **Yours truly,**_

 _ **OnceDeadTwiceShy.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okay, so here is this little part from Midnight's view of things and what she's been through and going through.**_

 _ **Again, it's a bit dark and a bit intense.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

 _ **() ()  
**_ _ **0 0**_

 _ **Chapter Fourteen**_

 _ **Drowning**_

You know that feeling when you close your eyes, take a deep breath, slowly letting it out as the sweet memories fill your mind. They way you remember something. A soft laugh. A small smile. The kind voice of someone telling you that they love you. The amazing feeling that swells within you as you remember those certain times. Chills running down your spine as you remember a touch or kiss. Heart racing, pounding in your chest. Warmth spreading in your blood and to your cheeks.

This...Midnight would not know. She wouldn't know the soft feel of hands touching her. Instead she would know the rough calluses on her skin as they gripped her. Midnight wouldn't remember a soft laugh. No, she would remember the cold and dark shadow of his laugh. The smile that wasn't small, but wide and evil. She wouldn't know the kindness of the voice as they told her they love her. Instead the memory was filled her with sadness each time his snake voice would whisper how glad he was that she was _his_. Chills did run down her spine, but in a slow and cold way as she remembered the sloppy and possessive kisses and touches.

Her heart beat pounded in her ears...

Ice filled chilled her blood and made her frozen on the inside and out.

 _No!_ Midnight screamed to herself so the memories and the feeling it brought with it would leave.

She clutched her head with both hands, her jaw tight as she tempted to push them away physically. When that didn't work, she turned around sharply and brought her fist down brutally on the wall of the dark cave she was hiding in.

The stone cracked under the pressure as well as her bones in her hand. She growled at the pain, but was soon healing. Midnight could smell her blood spilling and staining her hand, but she ignored it and started punching the cave wall.

 _Every touch..._

Punch.

 _Every kiss..._

Punch.

 _Every cut..._

Punch.

 _I wish I just died!_

The wall finally gave in on her final and hardest punch. The rocks broke from the wall, falling in or around her, some even hit her. But Midnight just stood there, panting in and out harshly, head bowed down, with her fingers, hand, and arm shattered from the punches.

She raised her broken hand to her face slowly, able to see the blood spilling from her fingers and the way her wrist bent and twisted wrongly. Her knuckles had been split open badly. But she didn't care. Nor did she care for the shattered bones in her hand and arm. Sure, she felt pain her arm, but the soothing healing ability she had, started washing the pain away.

Midnight let her hand drop back down to her side. She clenched her non broken hand along with her jaw, refraining from having another sparring match with the cave wall. Tempting idea as it was, she wasn't about to hurt herself for childish things.

 _Is it really childish? What you went through?_

There was that voice again. A small, calm little voice in the back of her head. She had no idea when it started talking to her. Perhaps when she met that eyeliner guy that attacked Sasuke.

Sasuke...

Fuck, she was such a bitch to him before she left. Why had she said that to him?

Probably because she was pissed off, but still didn't make it right.

A soft chuckle was heard from the wolf, but it was so soft that the cave didn't bother to repeat it. It wasn't funny, not to her at least. Sometimes you laugh to hide the pain. Midnight didn't call that an actual laugh or call it humorous.

Sasuke was there that day she woken up. His black eyes shining with shock and then a glare.

* * *

 _ **Six Years Ago**_

 _Midnight gasped for air, her lungs burning. Then she went into a coughing fit, blood spilling from her mouth. Confused as to what was going on, she opened her eyes once she calmed down and was facing the side where a young teen boy was standing there. His black eyes were wide with shock, staring at her. She tried to speak, but it came out as a groan._

 _Why did he seem familiar to her?_

 _She went to turn her head, when suddenly a bright light was shining in her face. She closed her eyes tightly at the brightness. She felt the burning light on her face as if she was baking in the sun it was that bright and that hot. But her back was feeling nothing but ice. The whole backside of her body was touching something ice cold and freezing her blood._

 _Then she smelled it. That god awful smell of rotting food, but it smelt much worse than that. Much worse. She had no idea where it was coming from, but it had to be close because the smell was swamping her mind and filling her nose. To add to the list of things she could suddenly smell, it was copper pennies and sickly sweet like crisp apples._

 _Then she felt a finger at her face, probing her eyes open. She screamed and tried to pull away, fearing that light again, but it held her still. Why couldn't she move? Her body felt tied down to whatever cold surface she was laying on. When the finger opened her eye and held it wide open, she froze with fear._

 _His face was gray. Gray like a corpse decaying gray. His eyes glowed a trickery of gold while his eyelids were lines with purple. His long, thin black hair framed his smiling face. But this smile wasn't pure or happy. No, it was dark and promised torture._

 _Then she could smell_ him _. His scent was striking fear into her body. It screamed to her as dangerous._

 _"Hello there my pet." The dangerous man whispered and she gulped._

 _"What have you done to her?" Another voice screamed, the male voice booming in her ears._

 _When the man, she later came to learn as Orochimaru, turned and allowed her to see those same black eyes she had woken up to, glaring at the taller man. She swallowed her fear and watched the two._

 _"I've transformed the human body." The older male said. His voice held excitement and something else she couldn't identify._

 _The teen looked to her, his eyes no longer glaring at her. Instead his black eyes held concern and sadness in them. She could suddenly sensed calmness and protection from the young teen boy._

 _Midnight at the time, didn't remember what had happened to her._

 _The older male turned back to her, making her feel that clawing fear around her heart again. He reached a long boney finger and stroked her cheek softly, smiling wickedly at her._

 _No..._

 _No..._

* * *

"No!" Midnight screamed and punched the cave wall again.

And again.

And again.

Each time she hit the cave wall, the next hit being more powerful than the last, a sob would escape her lips. Memories of what happened to her over the next six years, ones she kept locked behind doors, bursted free and taunted her mind as they once did in her nightmares.

 _Didn't you say that you weren't going to hurt yourself over this?_ That same little voice asked, but it was starting to fade away with each hit Midnight gave.

Midnight use to pray that it _was_ only a nightmare. That whenever she woke up, it would all be a bad dream and she could move on from it. She could wake up, crying and screaming, tell her parents and they would smile lovingly at her while they told her it was all a dream. They would comfort her and soothe her back to sleep and it would all be gone. Everything would be okay.

Except nothing ever was okay. She wasn't dreaming at all. Instead she was living it in a slow, dark, torturous way. She would wake up screaming and crying each and every night, remembering the ways she was tortured that day. She wouldn't tell her parents because she didn't have any. Or so she thought she didn't. Midnight remembered nothing of who she was before she woke up on that table that day. Instead of a warm loving smile, she was looked at with an evil and cold one. She would be told that it wasn't a dream and this was her life. There was no comfort or soothing her back to sleep. It never left her memory and nothing was ever okay ever again.

Not until Sasuke and her had killed him.

Midnight paused in her punching. The walls shaking when her hits had stopped. Rocks crumbling around her for she had weakened them. From her fingers all the way up to her shoulder blade was now hanging broken and limp by her side. Her sobs seemed to come to sniffles. She tried to push the cold sadness down her throat.

Then she was falling to the cave's floor, her sniffles turning back into heavy sobs. The clawing sadness and insecurities she hid so well to others, came rushing out and spilling from her trembling lips. Midnight had landed on her side when she fell to the ground, her healing hand gripping the solid ground under her. Her black eyes spilled out tears down the side of her face, some going into her mouth and on her other cheek.

She lay there in the darkness of the cave, allowing her soft sobs to be heard in the echos. Then it got louder. The more the memories came, the more pain it came with it. Those claws tightened around her heart, digging into it deeply. Midnight clenched her chest as if trying to rid the damn thing away from it. But those claws were in so deep that her heart seemed to stop beating.

Midnight gasped and choked, tears spilling faster and in a single stream down her cheeks as she clenched deeper into her chest. She just wants it to go away. To end the pain and suffering she went through. To rid of this demon that controls her and just be free of it all.

Midnight started coughing up a dark liquid, that's what she saw when it landed on the ground by her mouth. Just a dark liquid that had a scent of copper pennies spilling out of her mouth before she felt that relief in her.

That cold, dark relief she's been wanting ever since she woke up on that fateful day.

Then she closed her eyes, refusing to let that relief slip her fingers again.

* * *

"I'm sorry?" Kakashi asked, titling his head when Sasuke answered with a question of his own.

Sasuke had moved his arms to the armrests, putting his right foot on top of his left knee and watched them now with a blank look. "How does she feel about any of this?" He asked again.

"Why would we know?" Naruto blurted out. Sasuke looked to his blonde with a slight glare, shutting the blonde up quick. Naruto hadn't meant to voice that question.

"Exactly, you don't." Sasuke replied.

"What are you getting at?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke looked to the silver nin and straightened up. "What I'm getting at is that you ask all the wrong questions and expect the right answers. How is she able to turn into a wolf? Why does she seem stronger than Naruto? How did Orochimaru accomplish all of this? And so forth." He looked to Gaara, then he looked back to Kakashi. "But none of you care to ask how she feels about any of this. I told you a fraction of what she went through and you're too focused on what she is. I won't tell you what she is, but I'll tell you who Midnight is. Midnight is a loyal, caring, strong woman who I am glad I met. She isn't an experiment, nor is she anyone's _fiancé_." Sasuke glared around the room at the other males.

Sasuke went to continue when suddenly his black eyes looked to the window in Gaara's office. Sasuke was frozen to his chair like a prey sensing the predator. The others watched him carefully, not sure what made him act like he was sensing danger.

"Something's wrong..." Sasuke mumbled.

The other ninjas couldn't sense danger, but before they could ask, Sasuke was out of his seat and down the halls in a snap.

Gaara looked at Kakashi who looked at Naruto, all three nodding before getting up and running after Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke was in the town in a record time, searching and sensing for that danger again. His black eyes were focused on the ground, looking for footprints. Not sandal prints, but bare footprints. Midnight had left barefooted after their argument.

Sasuke had found them after a moment or two of looking, then took off in the direction they led. He had heard Naruto calling out to him, but just like before, Sasuke ignored it and bolted off.

Naruto had caught up to Sasuke quickly, but when he called out to him, the raven had left. "Where is he going?" He asked mostly to himself.

"From what it looks like, he's heading over to that cave in the cliff side." Gaara answered when he and Kakashi caught up to the blonde.

* * *

Sasuke had headed over to the cave, following the footprints to the entrance. Even though the prints had stopped at the side of the mountain, Sasuke could feel Midnight in the cave above him. Without wasting time, he jumped from one ledge to the other until he was at the entrance.

When he walked in, the place felt cold, barely any light shining through. Then the further he got into the cave, the darker and colder it became. Sasuke activated his sharingan in order to see in the cave. Sasuke called, shouted, and even demanded that Midnight to come forth, but his instincts were screaming at him that something terrible happened to her.

That had the Uchiha pushing chakra to his feet, zipping through the cave until he stopped when he saw Midnight's body lying on it's side. Sasuke sighed in relief that she was there and approached her. "Midnight, are you-" he paused when he reached her. She wasn't responding nor was she breathing.

Sasuke felt panic rush to his gut, sensing for any other danger out there that could harm her. Sharingan still activated, his bright red eyes searched the end of the cave. But all he saw was a broken wall with rocks around Midnight. Sasuke turned to her and sighed as he squatted. Nothing harmed her but herself. Midnight had always shown signs of depression, but she mostly kept it at bay. Today's events must've triggered a break down in her.

The Uchiha could hear the distant shout of his name. Probably Naruto and the others waiting for him at the entrance. So Sasuke turned her onto her back and froze. Sasuke saw Midnight's fingers were in her chest deeply, right in her heart actually from how she was bleeding, or bled out.

Sasuke closed his eyes and looked away. This wouldn't be the first time she tried to kill herself, and he knew there would be countless others. But her attempts always failed due to her healing ability. Sasuke dropped his head, shaking it and looking at his friend. "Idiot..." he whispered, pushing some of her black hair out of her tear stained face. Seeing her dead like she was always twisted his heart in one way or another.

Sasuke had tried to talk her out of suicide time and time again whenever he knew she was planning it, but she seemed to be headstrong on the idea, completely forgetting her ability. Or so he thought she forgot. When he told her she _can_ heal and _will_ heal each time she is hurt, she just shrugged and said that her death was a small relief to her nightmares and demons.

Still, it hurts Sasuke to watch the ones he cares for deeply going through suffering and being broken.

Another distant shout of his name echoed.

Sasuke would have to remove her hand so she could heal, but one couldn't do that without cutting her skin again. Sasuke would have to do that with actual light. So, without thinking anymore on the subject, he slipped off his white shirt and wrapped it around her chest. When he were to walk out there, he didn't want any of them to see her in this condition.

Sasuke lifted her body bridal style into his arms, adjusting the shirt on her. Her skin was cold compared to his warm skin. He adjusted her again in his arms so her head was resting on his shoulder, face in his neck, and began walking out of the cave.

* * *

Naruto, Gaara and Kakshi had followed Sasuke up the cave entrance, peering inside to see that little light was going to help them. But Naruto hadn't care for the dark, and proceeded to go after him. But the blonde was pulled back by Kakashi, who explained that whatever business Midnight and Sasuke had didn't need their eyes. At least for now it didn't. Gaara disagreed with that, mentally of course, but stayed put outside the entrance.

After waiting five minutes, Naruto had called Sasuke's name three different times before he heard the faint sound of his sandals clicking against the cave floors. It was another minute or two before Sasuke was seen in the light.

Holding a body wrapped in a shirt.

Holding _Midnight's_ body wrapped in _his_ shirt.

All three rushed to him. "What has happened?" Gaara asked when he noticed it was Midnight wrapped in the shirt.

Sasuke had to stop when they surrounded him, but kept her secure in his arms and close to him. He looked down at the redhead. "She's exhausted, that's all."

Gaara watched his blank face, then looked down at Midnight. "Why does she have your shirt on? And why is there blood?" Gaara asked, his voice laced with high concern when he spotted the blots of red on the shirt and on her mouth.

Sasuke moved to the side and went around the three nins. "She needs a medic." Gaara went after Sasuke when he jumped down from the cliff.

Sasuke, channeling his Uchiha pride, ignored the three (Gaara the most) as he walked back to the tower and into his room.

If only they knew what she was really capable of.

 _ **~End Chapter Fourteen~**_

 _ **Alright well I hope you enjoyed this. I have two weeks off from school, so that will give me time to work on my stories, mainly this one. You people seem to be liking this one a lot, so I shall keep going.**_

 _ **Any questions or comments or concerns?**_

 _ **Edited.**_

 _ **Yours truly,**_

 _ **OnceDeadTwiceShy.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Edited.**_

 _ **() ()  
0 0**_

 _ **Chapter Fifteen**_

Sasuke had brought Midnight back to the room and laid her on the bed, removing his blood soiled shirt from her body. Sasuke stepped back some from the bed to look at her fully. Her eyes were closed, but the pain he saw were still etched into her features. Fear, pain, anger, it was all there. Fuck, she looked so pale. Midnight wasn't breathing, and Sasuke knew why. Midnight had shoved her half-transformed hand into her chest, stabbing herself. Dark blood covered her chest, neck, her hand to wrist, and her shirt.

Sasuke sighed and took out a kunai knife. She couldn't heal with her claws in her heart.

Leaning down, Sasuke inserted the knife into one of the cuts. Sasuke moved the blade up and down slowly, making the wound larger so he could remove her finger. Finally, when he decided the finger was loose enough, he tugged lightly and pulled her finger out. The wet sound of fresh blood had Sasuke grimaced, even more so when he saw It was covered in blood and skin tissue. Sasuke also noticed that her knuckles were split opened. So in the cave with broken rocks from the wall had been from her punching it. Sasuke guessed as much.

Sasuke managed to remove her fingers within a few minutes, afterwards he let out a breath. At some point she would heal, but it would take her time. The worse the injury, the longer she needs to heal.

Sasuke looked over her again, going back to her pale face and lightly stroked her cold cheek. Orochimaru did this to her. He _made_ her into what she is now. He "transformed" her into a monster. Although Sasuke knew she wasn't one, and others were coming to accept her, Midnight would never stop thinking herself any less of a beast and nothing like a human.

She has a point. Midnight isn't human. But neither is he or Naruto.

Gaara.

In the six years of knowing Midnight inside out, he had never seen her so spooked or so angered in the past three days.

First she disappears, only to be found out in the freezing shallow water of the lake. Midnight had looked like she was reliving one of her worst memories. Except, she had seen something and hoped Sasuke had seen it as well. But all Sasuke saw was dark waters. Nothing more.

Second was today. Gaara had known who Midnight was. In the years of her searching to know who she was, he had the answers. But Midnight had thrown Gaara against the wall and threatened him if he ever called her Fenna ever again.

That name. Midnight had heard it recently. Sasuke knew she knew something, otherwise why would she get so pissed off so quickly? Her temper might be short, but it isn't that short.

Sasuke needed to speak with Gaara, and soon.

* * *

Temari stared at Gaara. Well, it was more like she was glaring at him. After Sasuke had run off with Midnight's body covered in blood, from what he guessed from the blood covered shirt, Gaara went to go after him. But Naruto stopped him and explained that Midnight would heal without medical attention. Gaara was at a loss, but trust what Naruto said. Gaara wasn't sure if he should still hunt down Sasuke and check on Fenna, but something told him not to. So, with that in mind, he headed back to his office. Only to run into his sister and brother.

After both had seen the bruise around his neck, Temari nearly went and killed whoever tried to harm Gaara. Gaara had stopped her and from there, explained what happened in the past hour.

Now, Temari was glaring at Gaara and Kankuro was looking on in confusion.

"Wait, she isn't dead?" Kankuro asked.

"She's going to be for hurting him." Temari scoffed.

"Temari don't. She attacked me for some reason, which I'm sure was valid." Gaara defended.

"Oh really?" Temari wanted to laugh, not believing her younger brother defending his not-so-dead fiance. "So your not-so-dead fiance tries to kill you and it's okay because she 'has a valid reason'? Where is this bitch so I can knock some sense into her?" Temari clenched her fist.

Gaara sighed and put two fingers to his temple in an obvious sign of annoyance. "Look, I don't understand why she attacked me, and I'm sure she had a reason too, but Fenna isn't the same anymore. She doesn't act the same and she doesn't even go by her real name. Fenna or Midnight, whichever, doesn't remember who she is, let alone me. Hell, her eyes and hair are pitch black." Gaara explained, trying to point out her most obvious changes.

Temari quirked an eyebrow. "Then how do you know it's her?" Temari questioned.

Gaara closed his eyes and looked away for a moment. "I know it's her because I feel it." Gaara looked back to see his siblings puzzled. He sighed once more. "Remember when I was thirteen and I first met her? She was bright, happy, beautiful and made me feel warm inside even when I wasn't around her?" They nodded. That was the first time they saw their little brother smile for real and just be a happy teenager. "When I was led to believe that she died, I lost it. I lost all feeling in me and just couldn't imagine her dead. It wasn't until I met Naruto. Naruto was so much like her. Bright and always had a smile on his face no matter what brought him down. It made me remember Fenna in a good way. Now...when I first saw this woman, I felt that warmth again. Her eyes, hair, height, everything about her might be different now, but I _know_ it's her." Gaara let a soft smile appear. "She called me _Gem_ , and I never thought I would ever hear that name again."

Temari and Kankuro listened to his explanation and both let out a sigh themselves. "Well, I'm still going to have a talk with her. Fiance or not, nobody tries to kill my brother but me." Temari stormed off in search of this woman.

* * *

A sharp gasp woke Sasuke up from his nap. His onyx eyes blinked open and looked to the bed where Midnight sat straight up, the towel falling to the sides, shaking and eyes wide open in fear.

"Hey, hey….easy, it's alright." Sasuke whispered to the frightened wolf.

After Sasuke removed her fingers, he decided to clean her up so even more blood wouldn't ruin the bed sheets. So, he stripped her of her clothes and started a bath. From there, he carried her in and placed her in the warm water. Sasuke let the water soak the crusted blood, while he told a servant to bring some clean sheets after giving her the bloodied ones.

Sasuke had cleaned her well, scrubbing under half-transformed nails to rid of the skin tissue, and cleaned the wounds. It wasn't until he placed her towel wrapped body back on the bed he noticed color coming back to her skin.

Sasuke had decided to sit by the bed and take a short nap until she woke up. It was a normal routine when this happened, which it never should have been.

Midnight heaved in air, feeling her lungs burn for more and looked to Sasuke. His worried yet stern black eyes told her everything. She did it again. Midnight had killed herself again.

Midnight dropped her head and closed her eyes. Her hand came up and rubbed the smooth area where she had torn into her chest and clawed at her own heart.

Sasuke placed a gentle hand on hers and she looked up. That pain in her eyes was still there and he felt his heart break again.

Three things he hated. Seeing Naruto hurt, seeing Itachi hurt, and seeing Midnight hurt. Sasuke pulled her into a tight hug, one she returned, and rubbed her scar-covered spine.

Midnight started trembling at his fingers lightly touching her scars. "I hate this." Midnight mumbled.

Sasuke held her closer, getting on the bed so he could do so. "I know. I know you do, but I think there is somebody who can answer everything for you." Sasuke told her.

Well, he hoped Gaara could. Sasuke didn't exactly explain to him what Midnight could do and he didn't seem to be telling all of the truth to him either.

 _ **~End Chapter Fifteen~**_

 _ **Edited.**_

 _ **Yours truly,**_

 _ **OnceDeadTwiceShy.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey! It's me and I would like to point something out.**_

 _ **I understand that not everyone will like my stories and that's okay with me. If you don't like it, then simply don't read it. It's that easy.**_

 _ **BUT...what I don't understand is people leaving horrible reviews. I have already removed this review because of what it said. This was not a critical review to my story. Actually, I'm not sure what this person was intending to say. I don't know if it was directed to my OC or to myself, either way I would like to ask, please do not leave such abusive reviews to me or to anyone else. I ask this because such reviews can leave a writer feeling horrible about a. themselves or b. their works.**_

 _ **I do not wish to point this review or the person who has left the review out and I do not wish to have anymore left on my works and ask that they and others do not do this again and to other writers.**_

 _ **On another note.**_

 _ **My OC Midnight has a lot of pain in her because, as I have explained, of what she is. She feels like a monster because in some way, she is. Midnight is not normal and she knows and accepts she is not. But just because someone accepts their hell does not mean they are alright. As you've seen, she cares for no one but Sasuke for one simple reason. He was there to protect her from Orochimaru and others that was apart of her hell.**_

 _ **That is all I wanted to say and ask.**_

 ** _Thank you._**

 ** _Yours truly,_**

 ** _OnceDeadTwiceShy._**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Heyo! It's me!**_

 _ **Yes, I know I have not been active and I thank those who have stayed with me while I have.**_

 _ **You may have noticed that I have removed one story and one chapter from L &R. Reason for that is simple: I changed my mind has to how the story will play out. **_

_**There, that's all. Any questions?**_

 _ **Thank you,**_

 _ **Yours truly,**_

 _ **OnceDeadTwiceShy.**_


	18. Chapter 18

So! Haha, where do I start...? Beginning I suppose.

OnceDeadTwiceShy here. It's been a few good months since my last update on anything. Simple reason. I slowly lost my creativity. I guess it was because of stress and soooo much happening in my life as of now. I do this sometimes where I just stop and need to break away from my usual creativity and such to focus on issues, which I hate but something I must do.

No, this is not a goodbye. This is a simple update as to why I have not responded or continued. So, I promise for the next week I will be updating and continuing on with stories. I would like to thank those who have stayed and those who have just started to read my stories.


End file.
